Tri-ni-sette
by CaRia14
Summary: "Yuni told us that a threat would soon be coming to the Vongola in 2 to 3 years, and that the only ones who would be able to stop it would be the Vongola 10th and his guardians.." The Vongola all go under training to prepare for the war that will happen in the near future. A continuation of the manga; my take on what would have happened if the manga had continued.
1. Chapter 1: About Time

_Hello, everyone! Thank you for clicking on Tri-ni-sette. So before I start, I will give a brief background knowledge (but about the story, and not things like Vongola Gear X, since I think people should read the manga, no matter who heartbreaking it was..)_

_1) Yuni had saw in one of her dreams, that a powerful force will try to destroy the Vongola. After she had dreamed this,__Yuni immediately sent a letter to Vongola Nono to tell him the bad news.__ The powerful force is unknown currently, but will reveal itself after a couple of chapters._

_2) However, like I said, the force is unknown currently, and the only thing else Yuni knew was that the Vongola Decimo and his guardians will be the only ones who will have a chance to defeat them. _

_3) But, since the Vongola 10th family are inexperienced in the mafia world, Vongola Nono and a few of the top Vongola Family Members gather into a meeting to discuss how they're going to defeat this "force". After the meeting, they agree to send Tsuna and the guardians to a secret hiding place owned by the Vongola to officially train for the seat, and as well as for war. A couple of professionals are chosen to tutor them, and you might know who they are._

_4) So that is how our story starts. But Tsuna and his guardians are all oblivious to this when we first start, like the most of the mafia population are. The first chapter is about his usual day, but we see Reborn plan for the chaos ahead of them as well._

_So, Please read on! _

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: About Time<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a week after the Battle of the Rainbow; Xanxus, the Varia, and Dino-san had gone back to Italy, and Mukuro and the Gokuyo Landers had gone back to France to try to restore Fran's memories. Ever since Fran had lost his memories, he had seen Mukuro as a pineapple, and that had pissed Mukuro off. At least in the future, Mukuro had his dignity, as Fran wouldn't call him a pineapple often. But this Fran was spitting that word out to Mukuro as if his life depended on it. So they had went back to France to get Fran to bump his head on the same cheese machine, hoping that it will cure him.<p>

At least, that's what looked like to Tsuna. He couldn't really tell what the Gokuyo Landers were doing, and if he tried to get into it, they would most likely beat him up and slice him into tiny, little pieces. So, he tried not to get into their business.

And besides, Tsuna was enjoying the peace and quiet. Since there weren't people to bother him, he spent a very normal, a very dame-dame life everyday, and that was how he liked it. The only one who hadn't gone back to Italy was Byakuran, but he hadn't come to Tsuna's after the battle, so Byakuran staying in Japan was not a problem for Tsuna. And he wasn't much of a problem in political terms, either. So Tsuna spent a very peaceful life, with no Mafia and no battles from anyone related to the Mafia.

_I wish it could always be like this,_ Tsuna wished. However, his own wish had betrayed him the moment he had thought it.

"I will introduce you to the new transfer student," Nezu-sensei said. Somehow, the "elite" teacher had managed to stay in the school. He would give Tsuna dirty looks or doubtful glances every time he moved his pencil everyday, but Tsuna didn't mind. He had grown accustomed to it.

"Will it be a boy? A girl?" the class started talking with the people seated next to them.

"Do you think he will be hot?" One of the girls in his class said.

"How do you know it's a he?" One of the girl's friends asked her.

"I don't know. But I just know it." The girl said, smiling. Nezu-sensei cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I will introduce you the new student. Please come in." Nezu-sensei said. The door opened, and Tsuna found none other than.. _Basil?_

"OMG, he is cute!" One of the girls said. She began to scream. The other girls started screaming along with her. Tsuna felt like his eardrums would burst out.

"Ba..Basil-kun?" Tsuna stood up. The room fell silent. Dame-Tsuna knew the new transfer student?

"Ah, Sawada-dono." Basil greeted. The class became silent. Who was this guy, and how did Dame-Tsuna know him? And "dono"? In the 21st century? The girls that had planned of setting up a fan club for him became disappointed for some reason, and the whole class became silent.

Nezu-sensei broke the silence. He cleared his throat. "Basil-kun, you will sit next to Sawada, over there. Nice to meet you." He said, and pointed to the seat, and shook his hand. Basil took it, said his thanks, and went over to the seat where he was assigned.

"What are you doing here, Basil-kun?" Tsuna whispered.

"It was Oyakatasama's idea." Basil smiled at him. What did Basil mean, it was his dad's idea? And what had they planned? Tsuna smelled something fishy about what Basil had just said.

The rest of the day went by without a problem. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Basil all sat up on the attic, looking up at the skies as they ate and talked about the baseball game that was going to happen this Friday.

"Tsuna, are you coming to watch? " Yamamoto asked casually.

"Yeah! Are you coming too, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked him. He saw a wide-eyed Gokudera. It was either Gokudera hadn't expected Tsuna to invite him, or it was that he hadn't wanted to come. The latter had more possibilities, as Gokudera put a strained smile.

"I..If.. Jyuu-Daime wishes for me to.." Gokudera said.

Tsuna sighed. "Are you coming too, Basil-kun?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Sawada-dono, but I have something that needs to be done on Friday." Basil said. Something from the looks of Basil said that it had something to do with Tsuna's dad. His dad was the head of CEDEF, the Vongola Family's Outside Advisor. And Basil worked under him. He seemed to have great respect for Tsuna's dad, although Tsuna couldn't see what there was to respect about his pathetic father. But since he did not want to get involved in the Mafia, Tsuna decided not to ask. He did not want to be a mafia boss. That was the end of story. So he won't get into whatever his dad was doing, because what his dad was doing, was his business, and not Tsuna's.

"Oh.. Okay. When should we meet up for the game?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto.

"We're going to start the game at 5:30, but come at 4:30 so that I can say hi to you." Yamamoto laughed.

"Teme! Don't waste Jyuu-Daime's precious time, you baseball freak," Gokudera said, and took out his dynamites.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, stop! Stop! We'll get bitten to death if Hibari-san sees the attic destroyed." Tsuna said. Ever since Adelheid's Liquidation Committee had teamed up with Hibari's Discipline Committee, the punishments had become more severe than ever. Even running down the halls was punished by being tied down from the top floor; just to think of the punishments they would give out if school property was destroyed.. Gokudera apologized to Tsuna and hid his dynamite. Tsuna sighed.

"You guys look like you're having fun," a voice came from above Tsuna. The person that the voice belonged to landed on Tsuna's head. Tsuna immediately fell over from the pressure.

"You're still pathetic, Dame-Tsuna, being afraid of your own guardians." Reborn smirked, and jumped off from Tsuna's head. Tsuna sat up.

"Reborn! Can you please stop using my head as a cushion?" Tsuna rubbed his head in a circular motion, trying to soothe the place where Reborn had landed.

Reborn smirked again.

When Reborn saw Basil, however, he immediately became serious.

"Is it time?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, Reborn-san." Basil replied. "Everything's all set and ready to go." Basil said. Reborn and Basil looked at each other for a long time, without blinking.

"Um.. What are you guys talking about? And what's the "it" you're talking about?" Tsuna cut in.

"Nothing you need to know about right now." Reborn said.

"Okay.."

* * *

><p>When school was over, Tsuna walked with Basil to go home. Basil had said that he was said to be staying at Tsuna's house. Tsuna was happy that he would have someone to hang out with. He wanted someone that was sane in his house. His dad definitely did not count in one of those "sane" people.<p>

When they reached the house, Tsuna saw Byakuran, waiting for them on Tsuna's veranda.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran waved and flew down to where Tsuna and Basil was. Basil took out his weapon, ready to fight if it was necessary, but Tsuna stopped him, sensing no real danger from Byakuran.

"What are you doing here, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked, on guard. His Hyper Intuition told him that Byakuran planned to do something, although he was pretty sure from this feeling that it wasn't to fight.

"Oh, I just came to talk with Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said. Tsuna was stunned.

"Talk?" Tsuna began to have doubts. Surely there was more to it than Byakuran had stated; Byakuran looked as if he had waited a couple of hours.

"Talk about what?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, I just want to know more about you. You see Tsunayoshi-kun, in every other parallel world, you were always in my way, trying to stop me, as the Vongola 10th boss. Come to think of it now, it was very strange how in every parallel world, every_ if_s, you still managed to become the Vongola boss. It now intrigues me, seeing that Tsunayoshi-kun obviously doesn't want that seat. Despite your will, you always became Vongola 10th. And last time, when you called me, Bronco Dino, Xanxus-kun, and Mukuro-kun for a meeting, you showed that you actually have the skills of what it takes to be a boss. So why don't you want to become a boss, Tsunayoshi-kun? You're obviously fit for the job. And once you become the Mafia boss, you will become the most powerful man in the world. So why don't you do it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran smiled. "Is it the paperworks?"

"What? No.. I just want to keep my friends as safe as possible.. And I want to make them stay as my friends, and not as my guardians." Tsuna replied back.

Byakuran laughed. "You really are odd, Tsunayoshi-kun! But let me tell you something. Your friends, as you call them? They are already in the mafia. They are being targeted and will keep being targeted, no matter what Tsunayoshi-kun do. But what you can do, if you become the Vongola boss, is decrease the number of dangers that they will have to face. So you can't run away from your fate, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Th..That can't be.." Tsuna started.

"But it is, Tsunayoshi-kun! Isn't so interesting?" Byakuran smiled at the sky, spreading his arms wide.

"No. No, it's not!" Tsuna shouted. He couldn't stand it anymore; he ran away from Byakuran, and into the house. Basil followed him. Byakuran watched Tsuna as he ran towards his house. He smiled.

_I will be looking forward to the day when our families become allies, Tsunayoshi-kun._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the house laid another problem for Tsuna. Iemitsu was in the housse, drunk and in his boxers. He looked at Tsuna and Basil happily.<p>

"Hey Tsuna, Basil," he smiled. Tsuna?

Iemitsu suddenly stiffened. He got into a very formal and polite pose, which was ironic since he only had a white tank and his boxers on.

"Hey, Basil, can you excuse me and Tsuna for some father-son bonding time?" Iemitsu said. Basil nodded silently, and disappeared.

What was this guy thinking? Tsuna thought. The last time they tried to have a "father-son bonding", it had turned into a disaster. Did he want that to happen again?

"What is it, Dad?" Tsuna said bitterly. He sat next to Iemitsu.

"Are you still mad, Tsuna?" Iemitsu flashed a grin. His grin soon turned into a frown. "Tsuna.. I'm sorry about the way things happened, but if I stayed any longer l, then you and Nana would have been.."

"In danger. I know." Tsuna finished the sentence for him. Tsuna sighed. He couldn't help but sympathize with his dad. Sometimes he hated his sympathetic nature. What had he been holding all that grudge for?

Iemitsu looked surprised, but flashed a grin. He then put his hands on Tsuna's head and shook it with all his might, laughing. Iemitsu then pulled his son close, but Tsuna still looked doubtful. Iemitsu grinned at the thought of him and Tsuna bonding. This must have been it. But suddenly, he frowned at a thought that had suddenly come to him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was fast asleep in his bed. It was about midnight now. Reborn walked up to Iemitsu.<p>

"I got the approval for it," Reborn said.

"As expected from Kyuu-Daime." Iemitsu replied back.

Reborn smirked. _Tsuna, this is not the end. You will keep growing stronger. Surprise me once more._

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsuna was woken up by a ten ton hammer.<p>

"Ite! Reborn what did you do that for?" Tsuna rubbed his head protectively.

"Training." Reborn said.

"Training?" Tsuna asked him.

Reborn nodded. He gave a paper to Tsuna. Tsuna took it. "Do all of it by noon. If you can't a I tortur- I mean train you more."

Tsuna started sweating, even though he hadn't started anything yet. Reborn had just said torture, right?

Tsuna looked at the paper. He almost froze.

"A Girl's Managed Training.

Light Running 42 km

Light Push-up 100x100

Light Sit-ups 100 100 ?!"

Tsuna couldn't believe what he saw. This was beyond the terms of being explained as "training". And wasn't this what Yamamoto had done in the future? Tsuna would never be able to do this.

"What is the meaning of this, Reborn?" Tsuna pointed at the paper. "Why am I supposed to do the ridiculous Hyper Spartan training that Yamamoto had to do back in the future?" Even if it was from Reborn, this was just too much.

"Well, this is a gift for you, Dame-Tsun a. I found that while you can emit powerful flames to boost your speed, your speed alone is one of the worst in the mafia. Not to even mention strength. And this ranking is from Fuuta, so it's 100% correct. So, I figured a program that will make you at least, 2 times stronger, and that is that." Reborn smirked, pointing proudly at the paper.

"But why would I need to? I'm already strong enough." Tsuna said. As long as he had the power to protect his friends, he was happy. He didn't need to get any stronger.

"Baka-Tsuna, of course you need to get stronger." Reborn read his mind.

"What do you mean by that? And don't read my mind!" Tsuna replied back.

"You need to get stronger to become a great Vongola boss." Reborn said matter-of-factly.

"But I said that I didn't want to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna said to Reborn.

"I think you already know that it is inevitable." Reborn smirked.

"T..That can't be!" Tsuna yelled at the skies.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran to Namimori mountain with Reborn behind him a few feet away. Reborn had a sadistic smile on. On the way, Tsuna had to dodge thousands of bullets, bombs, arrows, spoons, forks, and baseball bats thrown at him. Reborn had said that Tsuna's reflexes weren't satisfactory unless he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode, so the reason for more torturing. Tsuna sighed. His life would never be normal, not unless Reborn went away. But Tsuna'd didn't want Reborn to go away, either. Reborn was an important person to him.<p>

But that didn't mean he wanted Reborn to torture him. And his sadistic tutor had been enjoying all of this. He sighed again. When will I get out of this sadistic tutor's grasp? He thought.

After Tsuna had reached the top of the mountain, he had been ordered to do the workout. Well, more like threatened, since Reborn would have pointed his gun at Tsuna if Tsuna hadn't done what Reborn said. He did all of the workout by noon, tired and sweaty. He collapsed on the floor at the last sit up. Reborn saw that Tsuna was sleeping.

"Already tired, Dame-Tsuna? It's a pity, since I had more planned out for today." Reborn then dragged Tsuna home.

* * *

><p>Reborn opened the front door. He saw Iemitsu and Basil at the door. He lowered his gaze.<p>

"Is it time?" Reborn asked.

"Yes. Yuni told us that a threat would soon be coming to the Vongola in 2 to 3 years. And that the only ones who would be able to stop it would be the Vongola 10th and his guardians.." Iemitsu said.

Reborn lowered his fedora. He looked at Tsuna. He and the others had a long, bumpy road ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>

_If you have any questions, suggestions, comments, considerations, I would be happy to hear from you! Just PM me or put a Review, and I will reply to you as fast as I can! Ciao Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

_Hello, I am back with another updated chapter! This is a totally different chapter than the one before, so be sure to read this one!_

_And Thank you for even bothering to flip to Chapter 2; I am so happy. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Game<strong>

* * *

><p>It was about six o clock. Tsuna had woken up early from the training yesterday; he had fallen asleep in the middle of the afternoon, so it made sense that Tsuna would wake up early. He did some stretching and quietly exited his room to make sure to not wake up Reborn. The last thing Tsuna needed was more pain.<p>

He went outside to grab the mail, and today, there had only been one letter. Most of the time, the mailbox flooded with mails, but today, there had only been one. Tsuna reached to grab the mail, which was in the deep end, and took it out. He examined it. Something about this letter sent warning signs into his brain, but he didn't know why.

_It's probably for mom, so I better shouldn't open it,_ he thought, and left the letter for Nana to take on the dining table. Tsuna searched the refrigerator for something to eat. He found Lambo's Grape-Strawberry Mixed Juice on the corner of the refrigerator. He suddenly had an immense desire to taste it.

But he shook this idea off. He grabbed some milk and some toast, and just ate silently. Something about today had a very eerily feeling to it, but Tsuna couldn't point exactly what it was. Maybe it was just the peace and quiet; Tsuna thought. He did not usually have days like this. Lambo was usually his loud self in the house, creating chaos in the house, so maybe that was why. And there was no Reborn to torture him, either. Yeah. Maybe that was why.

* * *

><p>About seven o clock, he got dressed and ready for school. He would be able to see Yamamoto's baseball game today. He had a fun day planned ahead of him.<p>

Tsuna saw that Basil was absent today. Basil had told Tsuna that he had something important to do today, so maybe that was why he was absent. But something struck him as odd when Nezu-sensei skipped Basil's name when he was calling out attendance.

"Wait a second, Nezu-sensei! You didn't call Basil-kun!" Tsuna had rose up. Nezu scowled at him, and looked at the attendance sheet.

"Sawada-kun, Basil-kun is not on the attendance sheet." Nezu-sensei had said. "If that is all, please sit down." What had happened? Tsuna wondered.

But the rest of the day had gone just fine, with no real trouble and no mafia and no fighting. Tsuna still wondered where Basil was, but he didn't dig too deep into it. Basil had something he had needed to do. It was none of his business. But something told Tsuna that it was.

* * *

><p>It soon became close to 4:30, and Tsuna got ready to see Yamamoto's baseball team play. He prepared banners and everything to cheer Yamamoto to the best he could; he really liked seeing his friend happy. He soon met up with Gokudera at an intersection on the streets, and walked together to the baseball game. Today was one of the finals, and if they made it, they would compete for the title of the one of the 4 best middle school teams in Japan. It was an exciting day for the whole school as well, as Namimori Middle School had never been this good. He saw Yamamoto, and waved to him. Yamamoto saw him and ran towards Gokudera.<p>

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said. "You came!"

"Of course," Tsuna smiled.

Yamamoto grinned his signature grin. "Well, I've gotta get back to the others. Bye, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved, running away. Tsuna smiled and watched Yamamoto go. He yelled Good luck to him and then he and Gokudera went up to find a seat for the baseball games.

* * *

><p>He saw Onii-san in one of the seats. He and Gokudera decided to sit next to Ryohei, with Gokudera and Ryohei to his left and an empty seat on his right.<p>

After 30 minutes the baseball game had started, someone unexpected had come.

"Is the seat next to you taken, Sawada-dono?" the person asked.

_Huh? Dono? Then it meant.._

"Ba..Basil-kun!" Tsuna looked up. "Why weren't you here today at school?"

"It was Oyakatasama's orders." Basil answered.

"You keep saying that... What was "Oyakatasama"'s orders?" Tsuna already knew that the person that Basil was referring to was his dad. Reborn, Basil, and his dad was sneaking around, behind his back, and it bothered him. His Hyper Intuition hadn't liked it either, as he felt nervous about what Basil had said, just like the feeling he had gotten when Reborn and Basil had been talking about something serious. And Tsuna was pretty sure that something pretty serious had something to do with him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell Sawada-dono." Basil answered. Tsuna sighed.

"Then can you at least tell me why you're here?" Tsuna asked.

"I came here to tell Sawada-dono something. I was told by Oyakatasama to keep an eye on you, Sawada-dono." Basil said.

"Dad? Why would he need to keep an eye on me?" Tsuna asked, offended. He could defend himself just fine if there was an "emergency".

"Oyakatasama told me that you were in danger." Basil answered.

"HEEEEHHH?! But, I don't see any assassins! I don't see any mafias! And Reborn hadn't warned me about this." Tsuna said.

"Reborn-san had been busy planning with Oyakatasama. And since it's not an enemy that the current Vongola can face, Reborn-san probably did not wish to give you any unnecessary things to worry about." Basil said. Tsuna looked at Basil for a long time.

"Wait.. What do you mean, planning?" Tsuna asked after minutes of silence.

"Oh right, that was the message that I was supposed to deliver. Sawada-dono, Reborn-san and Oyakatasama has planned for you a special training program for you and your guardians." Basil said. "Sawada-dono had received the letter today?"

"What letter? Do you mean the one I left on the dining table today?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, that letter. That letter was actually an invitation for Sawada-dono and his guardians to train under the secret hiding place of the Vongola."

"What?! What does that mean?!" Tsuna asked.

"That is all I know, Sawada-dono. Please ask Reborn-san about the details." Basil said. Basil looked like he knew something bigger than what he was telling Tsuna, but Tsuna didn't want to know. If it was involved with the mafia, he did not want to be involved in it, Thank you very much.

"What was that, Sawada?" Ryohei called. "About us, training under the Vongola?"

_So he had heard._ Tsuna thought.

"Oh! Us, training under the secret hiding place of the Vongola! Thank you Jyuu-Daime!" Gokudera wiped his tears off. For some reason, he thought of it as a blessing. Tsuna would never understand Gokudera.

"Uh.. no.. Gokudera-kun. I didn't set this one up." Tsuna tried to tell Gokudera. But he knew that Gokudera wouldn't listen to him.

After the baseball game was finished, Tsuna told Yamamoto what Basil had told him as well.

"Huh..then we should go to the kid and ask about the details." Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna wished he could have been laid back like Yamamoto was. Something about the idea of it all spelled DANGER all over.

Although his Hyper Intuition screamed NO in his ear, he still went back to his house to find Reborn sipping on Espresso Coffee on Tsuna's bed.

"Reborn! What is this?" Tsuna took out his copy of the letter and pointed at it.

"So, Basil told you about it." Reborn lowered his fedora.

"What is this actually about?" Tsuna asked. His Hyper Intuition had been going off like an alarm about every five seconds; something had to be going on.

"Yuni saw in a dream, a very big threat to the Vongola a few years from now. However, it seems that the Vongola right now cannot defeat the threat; we don't know who they are, and where they are. Even Yuni couldn't find which family it was. But she knew this: that the Vongola 10th Generation will take down the threat. So, we are going to put you into an extensive training program run by me and the Vongola's Outside Advisor."

"Wait.. then that means.." Tsuna started to say.

"That you wouldn't be going to school anymore." Reborn finished for him. Tsuna grew wide-eyed.

"What?! My mom and Yamamoto's dad, Onii-san's parents, and Hibari-san's parents will never approve of that."

"Don't worry. You will be taught by one of the best teachers in the world. So, your parents won't worry about your education. And also, they already know about your role in the mafia." Reborn smirked.

"Wait.. what do you mean, kid?" Yamamoto was bewildered. Even though his dad had taught him the Shigure Soen Ryu, Yamamoto had just thought of his dad as a sushi-shop owner that just happened to be strong at kendo.

_Right.. I made them all get into this.. And their parents as well.._ Tsuna thought, thinking of the incident in the future where Yamamoto's father was killed, all because of him.

"Don't look so pathetic, Tsuna. All of your guardians had accepted the offer of the role of the guardian willingly, and of course, we went to their parents for permission." Reborn said. Tsuna seemed to relax a little. Reborn didn't tell him the simple fact that if the parents had refused, they were tortured until they had said yes.

"And also, Hibari's parents had lost control of their kid as soon as he became a family member of the Vongola." Reborn said. Tsuna wondered what that meant.

"We already talked to your parents about what the situation was, and they all agreed to it. But we left out details of the mafia. It's your choice, if you want to tell them or not. Even if you tell them and they don't agree with you, they won't have any power over you, since we have the paperworks to prove it." Reborn held out a sheet of paper; it looked very old and worn out, and it had all their parents' names and signatures on there. How they had got it, was not a question.

Everybody's faces became white.

"So.. My mom knows about what I'm doing?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"No. We only told her that you were going to a special school to learn combat and get individual tutors. You can tell her if you want to, but you don't have to." Reborn said.

Tsuna felt relieved; he did not know what he would have done if Nana had known that he was to be the next boss of the most powerful mafia organization. But Tsuna also felt guilty about it. His mother had been with him for all of his life, and to keep lying to her.. He did not know what he would do.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was too shocked to speak. His dad had known what he had been doing all this time? And he didn't tell him.. He felt immediately guilty. He ran out of Tsuna's house to go to his house.

"Sorry, Tsuna! I'll catch up with you later." He said, and ran away.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said. "Why is he suddenly..?"

"Who knows, Jyuu-Daime. The baseball freak has his own ideas, I guess." Gokudera said.

"Huh.. and Reborn, what did you mean about Hibari-san?"

"What, you want to know about it?"

"Yeah.. When I think about it, even though Hibari-san has been fighting with us for a long time, we still know nothing about him." Tsuna said.

"Jyuu-Daime.." Gokudera looked sympathetically at him. Gokudera turned to Reborn.

"Okay then. I'll tell you. Hibari was.." Reborn began.

* * *

><p><em>If you have any questions, comments, considerations, suggestions, or anything else you would like to say, then please PM me or put it on the reviews!<em>

_Sorry for the cliffhanger (and a big one as well.)_

_Thank you for reading! Ciao Ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3: Bloodthirsty

_Hello, everybody!_

_I came back with another edited chapter._

_This one is about Hibari, but I discarded the idea I wrote last time, so be sure to read this one. I will be sure to reveal Hibari's secrets one by one!_

_Thank you, and please read on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Bloodthirsty<strong>

* * *

><p>"Reborn, what do you mean about Hibari-san? That his parents lost control of him?" Tsuna asked Reborn.<p>

"What, you want to know about it?" Reborn asked him.

"Yeah." Tsuna said. "When I think about it, we know nothing about Hibari-san.. Even though he has been fighting with us.. we still don't know anything about him.."

"Okay then.." Reborn said. "Hibari was the son of one of the few boss candidates for the Lei Lei Family. In order to talk about him, we should talk about the Lei Lei Family."

"Wasn't that the family you told me..?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. They are the most powerful family in Asia." Reborn replied. "Well, they call themselves the Lei Lei Brothers, since no women are recorded to be in their family. And they are the best in Asia, meaning that they are very influential to the Vongola as well. But in order to achieve this power, the Lei Lei brothers had built a flawless system to decide who was the strongest, or the one that becomes the boss. The children of the boss compete against each other to become the new boss. The winner becomes the leader of the most powerful family in Asia, and the loser gets ridden out of the family. They will be shamed upon the family, and considered as worthless."

"That.. that can't be.." Tsuna started. Reborn lowered his fedora.

"And as I said, Hibari's dad was one of the two boss candidates for the Lei Lei Family. Hibari's dad tragically lost. Before the day he was ridden out, Hibari's dad stole most of the family's money, and fled to the peaceful town of Namimori. There, he built a castle of his own, and married a beautiful wife. They had Hibari." Reborn said.

"And then what happened? What made Hibari-san so bloodthirsty for power?" Tsuna asked him. Reborn shrugged.

"Who knows," Reborn said.

"'Who knows'?!" Tsuna almost yelled. "You don't know about anything after that?!"

"Those are the only things written down on records. If you want to know more, why don't you then just ask Hibari?" Reborn replied back.

"What? You know I can't do that! He'll bite me to death!"

* * *

><p>Hibari remembered that day when he had met the Lei Lei Family's boss. The Lei Lei Family's boss had come over to their castle when he was about 10.<p>

**- Beginning flashback –**

"Hibari. In a few days, my brother is going to come here. Please be on your best behavior." His dad had said, sitting at his desk. Hibari had been a quite a bit of a troublemaker back then, since he was spoiled a lot. He soon gained power to match this as well. He was known as a genius of fights. He would do outrageous things, like ride a motorcycle at a young age, or even kill people if that was necessary. He got everything he wanted.

"Okay.." Hibari had said unhappily, and looked down at the ground. He had wanted to fight with the Lei Lei Family's boss. Hibari even had power that could rival his dad's. He wanted to know if he had the power to defeat the Lei Lei Family's boss. Then he would make the boss follow his orders. But that he knew that he would have no choice but to follow his father; even though they equaled in power physically, his dad had the upper hand in other ways. And Hibari had great respect to his father, even though he would never say that in front of him.

"But Hibari.." His father began to say. Hibari raised his head. "If he does anything that becomes a threat to us, then you may fight him." They became serious. The Lei Lei Family had tried to kill him and his father a couple of times when the old boss had been in charge, but they did not know what the new boss would do. Well, if they tried to hurt him and his father, Hibari would just bite them to death. There was nothing to fear.

The day had come. The boss of Lei Lei Family had come over to Hibari's house. There was a limo at the front yard, and 7 men in suits came out. One of the person looked exactly like him and his father, so Hibari knew that he had to be the one. Hibari watched, from the window, the men walking towards the castle. His father came out from the castle, and had some conversation with the boss and his guardians. After a couple of minutes, the boss and the guardians followed his father inside the house. Hibari followed to where they must have been going; the dining room.

He met his father with his "uncle" and six other people he did not know the name of. When he first saw them he was frozen with fear, as they had that dangerous aura aroun them.

"Hey, is this your kid?" The boss of the Lei Lei Family asked.

"Yes, it is." His father said proudly. "Kyoya, what are you afraid of? There's nothing to be afraid of. Say hello to your uncle." His father seemed to get along with his brother just fine. Maybe they had just simply come here to meet them. But Hibari just walked away from the scene, now that his role was done.

He heard his father smile. "Well.. that's my boy."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Hibari came back to watch in a distance, the boss of the Lei Lei Family, his guardians, and his dad talk. After a few minutes of hand gesturing and some talking he could not make out, the boss and his dad stood up, and walked somewhere else. Hibari followed them, being careful not to be seen. They went into his father's work room, where he used to do his desk work to earn money. Even though they did have money (that was stolen from the Lei Lei family), they never knew when danger would strike.<p>

Anyways, they talked for what seemed to be an hour, and suddenly, there was a bang! Hibari wondered what it was, and looked into the little keyhole to see what had happened.

Inside, there was two men, his father and his "uncle". But what caught Hibari was that one was standing up, walking back and forth from the one on a chair, drenched in blood.

It sent Hibari horrors and shivers when he saw that the one drenched in blood was his father. The other had a gun in his hand, as he.. spoke to the dead man?

"Don't worry.. I'll spare you your wife and your little son. But I'll need to take your money. After all, it is the Lei Lei Brother's money that **you** stole." The boss of the Lei Lei family said.

Hibari was frozen in fear at what had just happened; his uncle had killed his father. Didn't they grow up together? Weren't they always with each other? And that conversation they had, laughing and talking. And his brother had betrayed him. Lied to him, stabbed him. Killed his father. Betrayed him. All for money.

Was only relationships made for this? This.. betrayal?

He could only be terrified. He ran from the sight, the blood, the betrayal.

He ran away from the truth.

**- End of Flashback-**

Remembering that day still gave him headaches he could not cure. He had grown accustomed to the ain, but it still did not go away. The usual way to soothe the pain was to discipline all those in Namimori, but nowadays, even that wasn't working.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Yamamoto ran to his father. He reached TakeSushi after a couple of minutes, and opened the front door.<p>

"Oyaji, I have something to say to you.." Yamamoto said. Right after he had said this, his father had stopped chopping, and started walking toward him.

"What is it, Takeshi?" His father had asked.

"Um.. um.. Where should I start about all of this.." Yamamoto began to stutter. "Um.. Um…"

"What is it, is it about Tsuna and the Vongola family? This is the first time you have come to me for that. Is there anything I can help you with?" Yamamoto's father smiled, looking down at the ground.

"… So you knew, Oyaji, just like the kid told me." Yamamoto stared at his father.

"Oh? Didn't I forget to tell you? Remember when I said that Tsuna's dad had told me back when you were battling the Varia? I heard everything from Iemitsu. About Tsuna's Family, about him being the next in line for the Vongola 10th boss. I heard everything, Takeshi." Yamamoto's father stared back at him.

"Takeshi. I don't want to get in the way of what you've already decided, but I just wanted to tell you something. The Vongola family the best Family in the Mafia, with more than 5,000 members in the Family. It's also the strongest, and you will be responsible for many lives. Anyways, the Rain Guardian is a big thing, Takeshi. Even though I was in the Outside Advisors for Vongola, I never did anything as big as what you're going to go through, Takeshi. You'll probably be going to other countries to compromise with other Families, or help the Vongola 10th in his work. You will go through things that even I can't comprehend. If that happens, then you won't be able to do baseball. So decide now, Takeshi. Will you help the friend that saved your life, or will you continue baseball for your dream? I won't judge you whichever you choose, since I had to go through things like that, too.

Yamamoto lost words for what to say. Quit baseball, or never get to help Tsuna? Both seemed too extreme. There had to be something he could do. But something unexpected came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean, Oyaji, that you were the same?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? When I was about your age, Iemitsu had gotten a high position from the Vongola's Outside Advisor Committee. Now, he's the boss for CEDEF, right? He's really come a long way. Anyways, Iemitsu's teacher said that Iemitsu would soon need me, and asked me if I could join CEDEF. I then learned the sword art that runs in our family, from my father and went to help my friend. As you know, this was the Shigure Soen Ryu. Well, of course, at first, Iemitsu was stunned at me being there, but welcomed me in anyways. That was probably one of the best days of my life. We would laugh together, eat together, and do everything together. It was like family. I met your mother there, too."

Yamamoto was stunned at this; he had never seen his mother since he was a little kid, and if he had asked about his mother to his dad, his dad would scold him about Yamamoto not believing in his father. He didn't know exact details of her; he just knew her name, and what she looked like. That was it.

"Well, now I don't really get in touch with CEDEF. I became the backup of their backup, coming to the rescue if all of the defenses of the Vongola had broken down. That only happened once in my lifetime, but I lost your mother that day. I decided to let you grow up ignorant about the Mafia world, so that you wouldn't have to go through what I had to, but who knew that Iemitsu's cute little kid would become the next in line boss for the most powerful Mafia Family in the world? Well I didn't." And Yamamoto's father chuckled to himself.

"Then maybe I shouldn't have agreed to do this Mafia-Role-Playing-Game? Oyaji did that all for me, but I ruined it.." Yamamoto said.

"No, that's quite not it, Takeshi. You need Tsuna, don't you? And Tsuna needs you. I know by the look in your face. Tsuna was the first true friend you found that did not care whether or not you were popular. He saw you for you, no matter what flaws you had. Kids like him don't fall from the sky, okay, Takeshi? If he becomes the boss, we might be able to have better lives. And I can't stop you, Takeshi. This is your life, after all. But I digress. I think you came here for something, right? I just figured it was about the Mafia, since your face looked so serious." Yamamoto's father smiled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, dad. The kid said that I shouldn't go to school anymore." Yamamoto let out a nervous laugh. He told his father about the letter.

"What?! Even if he is the world's greatest hitman, I will never forgive him for saying that. I'm going." Yamamoto's father rolled up his sleeve.

"Maa, maa, Oyaji, It's not like I'm not giving up on my education." Yamamoto let out a short, nervous, laugh. "The kid said that we will be taught by very good teachers, or something like that.."

"Hmm.. then I guess that's okay." Yamamoto's father sat down. "I wanted you to have a normal life, but I guess that never could have happened anyway.."

"Yeah.. So I need your signature in order to go." Yamamoto held up the letter.

Yamamoto's father took the letter. He smiled. "Okay. I'll sign it, but Takeshi, know this: If you go, you'll need to forget about baseball. You can swing it a couple of times for fun, but you can't go into the NBA's. So, which will you choose? The sword, or the ball? Choose one." He said.

"Oops, I've gotta get back to work. Do your best, Takeshi." Yamamoto's father smiled.

Yamamoto kept thinking about what Yamamoto's father had told him. He couldn't give up baseball, but he wanted to help his friend. Tsuna was, like his father had said, his first true friend. And he would never forgive himself if he couldn't protect him. After all, Tsuna had saved his life. But Yamamoto wanted to do baseball as well. He didn't know what to do. He buried his head under his hands.

"Hey, Yamamoto," someone called. There was someone at the window. Yamamoto looked up.

"Hey, kid," Yamamoto said to Reborn. Yamamoto buried his head under his hands again.

"Did your dad say for you to choose either the baseball or the sword?" Reborn smirked.

"Yeah.." Yamamoto replied. "I don't know what to do. I want to help Tsuna, but I want to do baseball as well."

"You're just like Asari Ugetsu. When he heard that his friend, Vongola Primo, was in danger, he had sold his instrument and gone to aid him with 3 small daggers and one long knife." Reborn just said.

"I think I've heard that a lot." Yamamoto chuckled. "He sold his instrument, which was as important as his own life, to help his friend, right?"

"Yeah." Reborn said.

"Would I be able to do something as heroic as that?" Yamamoto looked down.

"I think you already have, didn't you? You've risked your life helping Tsuna thousands of times, Yamamoto." Reborn said.

"Kid.." Yamamoto grinned. "Thanks, kid. There's somewhere I need to go." He said, and ran off. Reborn smiled.

* * *

><p>Days passed after the Mafia-Talk with his dad, and both stayed silent about the day. When the day came for Yamamoto to leave, he got up early at 6:00 to avoid having a Mafia-Talk with his dad.<p>

When he opened the front door, a voice called.

"Hey, Takeshi, are you going?" Yamamoto's father said, smiling sadly.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto did his signature smile. "I'll come back soon."

"Takeshi," Yamamoto's father started. "Do your best, okay?"

Yamamoto smiled. "Of course, Oyaji!"

* * *

><p><em>So, that was the edited version of my chapter 3! What did you think about it?<em>

_If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, considerations, or anything else you want to say to me, please feel free to PM me or put it on the Reviews!_

_Thank you for reading, and Ciao Ciao!_


	4. Chapter 4: Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari

**Chapter 4: Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

><p>Chrome remembered when Mukuro had left with Fran just about 2 to 3 weeks ago. The good-bye had been short, and very sudden. Chrome still remembered it. When she had heard about their departure, she tried to persuade Mukuro into taking her with him. After all, when Mukuro had saved her life, she had vowed to herself that she would help Mukuro, no matter how hard it was.<p>

"No, Chrome. You must stay here." Mukuro had smiled at her. "Don't worry. I will help you out if danger comes."

"Help me?"

"Like always, I will help you out when you are in trouble, my dear Chrome. Chrome, I want you to work as the Mist Guardian of the Vongola. I'm not exactly in good terms with the Mafia, and don't plan to from now on, so I will only come to aid at times of war, at the most. But even my aid won't be needed, as you, Chrome.. will become stronger, perhaps even stronger than myself. And, you have what it takes to become a warrior. A person that will go into the battlefield without any doubts to protect who they love.. you have that, my dear Chrome. So take this, in place of me, my dear Chrome, and protect those who you feel are close to you." Mukuro gave her the ring. "Until then.." He said, and had disappeared.

Chrome had stared at the ring for as long as she could remember. She smiled.

"Mukuro-sama.. Thank you.." She said. Mukuro had given her a purpose again, and he needed her. She was not going to let him down.

And that was how she had wound up at the Vongola's CEDEF office. When the letter had come, she thought of Mukuro's words, and had made a new vow. And now, she was getting training from one of the best teachers on earth.

"Listen up! My name is Lal Mirch, as you all should know, and I will be in charge of keeping track of all of you. I will be dividing you up into 7 groups. I will present you the grouping right now." Lal Mirch said. She took out a sheet of paper, and read it aloud.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for a half of the day, you will be training with Reborn, and for another half of the day, you will be training with me." Chrome saw her boss pale at the words that had come out of Lal Mirch's mouth.

"Gokudera Hayato, you will be training alone half of the day, and with Reborn during the other half." Lal continued. Gokudera-kun gave out of cry of joy.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you will be training with Colonello half of the day, and the rest, you will be training by yourself" Colonello had joined the CEDEF a little while ago, so the world's best fighter had become their tutor. Chrome heard from boss that Fon had volunteered to tutor as well, although she didn't know the reason behind it. She saw Yamamoto-kun smile at what Lal Mirch had said.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, half of the day, you will be training with Fon, and the other half of the day, you will be training with Colonello." A cry of EXTREME came out from the Sun Guardian.

"Lambo, you will be with Fuuta for the half of the day and Bianchi for the rest." Chrome saw Lal Mirch not happy about what she had just said for some reason.

"Hibari Kyoya, you will be training alone for half of the day, and will be training with Fon during the other half. And Chrome Dokuro, you will be training with me for a half of the day, and with Bianchi during the other half. Do you have any questions?"

Silence followed. No one dared to speak a word.

"Then, all get to where you were assigned." Everybody obeyed without a word. Chrome stayed where she was, since Lal Mirch was her first tutor for the day.

"You are Chrome Dokuro, right?" Lal Mirch said.

Chrome nodded, although she knew that Lal Mirch knew.

"Follow me." Lal Mirch said, exiting towards the door. Chrome did as she was told.

* * *

><p>The room she followed Lal Mirch into was a very old-fashioned room. The gray walls looked as if it was made out of wood, and Chrome could see some red mixed within the gray walls. It would have looked very plain and ordinary, if it weren't for the thousands of swords, knives, daggers, clubs, gloves, spears, in the room. Chrome wondered why Lal Mirch had taken her here. They stopped in the middle of the room.<p>

"We'll start here. Choose a weapon." Lal Mirch said.

"What?" Chrome was bewildered. Wasn't the trident, her weapon? And Chrome was pretty sure Lal Mirch knew about that. And she wasn't new at fighting either, so she didn't need to be introduced to new weapons; she had gone through countless numbers of battles. Well, not as much as boss and the others, of course; but still, many.

"You aren't Mukuro. And your style and Rokudo Mukuro's styles don't match in terms of battle. In order for you to be the strongest person you truly can be, you cannot copy off Rokudo Mukuro. You need to develop your own style. Choose a weapon, and we'll get started with your training." Lal Mirch said quickly. "I'll be waiting outside."

Chrome wanted to ask her questions, but before she could have, Lal Mirch had exited towards the door.

_She's right. I can't depend on Mukuro-sama anymore._ Chrome thought. She wanted to help Mukuro, side-by-side. She could make her own organs, so she didn't need Mukuro anymore, and Mukuro didn't need her, but she still wanted to help him, since he was the one who saved her life, and gave her a purpose to live. And Mukuro had given her something that she could have helped with, again. It was about time she started paying back.

Chrome started heading towards the weapons. Some of the weapons were put into stacks that were found leaning on the walls, some were displayed on a cabinet, some were laid on top of a table, and some were hung up on the wall. She searched around for a while, until she found a white scythe, on a wall. Something about this scythe gave a different feel than the other weapons in the room. Chrome decided to take it off and try it for herself. When she took it off from the wall, she felt that it surprisingly fit into her hands and was pretty light. She took the scythe, went towards the door, and showed it to Lal Mirch.

"A Scythe.. and not just any Scythe, this is the scythe that the first Vongola Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade, used. You have quite the eye, finding this." Lal Mirch complemented. Meanwhile, Chrome had gone pale. Out of all the weapons she could have picked in that room, it had to be the weapon of the man that had tortured her and had taken Mukuro's body. She considered changing it, just because of that, but before she could, Lal Mirch began to walk back to another direction. Chrome ran after her, not saying a word.

The room Chrome followed Lal Mirch into looked something like the training room that Boss had trained back in the future. It had nice, long, green and white walls. There was lots of space, almost as big as the training room back in the future.

"This is where I will train you every day. We will be focusing on your skill to use the scythe, and increase your fighting abilities. I will be training you on terms of strength and endurance, too, so eat well and sleep well." Lal Mirch said. "What I will be dealing with, is your physical fighting capabilities, meaning one-on-one combat."

"So I will test you in how good your physical fighting capabilities are after an hour. Eat, warm up, train, do whatever you need to do during that time. Do not go easy on me; think of me as an enemy, because I will not let myself go easy on you." Lal said, and disappeared again.

During that hour, Chrome tried out various skills she learned to do, a couple of illusions with the scythe, and ate some food. By the time she was done showering, the one hour had been up. She ran to the place where Lal Mirch and she had been last, which was the spacious training room.

After waiting for a minute, Lal Mirch appeared. "When I say go, you are free to attack me in any form."

Chrome nodded. She waited for Lal Mirch's words.

* * *

><p>"Ready.." Chrome gripped her scythe hard, and got ready to fight. "Go," Lal Mirch said, and opened her box animal, Zabuza. At the word, Chrome spun her scythe around with one hand, and hit the handle of the scythe hard on the ground. Almost instantaneously, columns of hellfire formed around the place, engulfing the room with red fire. One of the columns of hellfire hit Lal Mirch; but however, she seemed unaffected.<p>

"Your illusions are very impressive, Chrome Dokuro. But illusions are only illusions, they are not real. If you want to defeat me, Chrome Dokuro, physically attack me one-on-one." She said, walking out of the column of flames. There was not a single scar on her.

Chrome flinched for a second. Lal Mirch was strong. But Chrome couldn't back down from this. If she cannot defeat her with just illusions, then she'll use real illusions.

Chrome disappeared herself in a way as if she was sucked into a black hole.

Lal Mirch looked for Chrome, who was nowhere to be found. She sent Zabuza to look for Chrome. Then suddenly, Chrome appeared out of nowhere. Lal ordered Zabuza to come back. Chrome ran towards Lal Mirch, swinging her scythe numerous times to attack Lal Mirch. Lal Mirch dodged all of Chrome's attacks. Chrome then put her scythe above her head and spun it around, and ran towards Lal Mirch, spinning the scythe, which was now on her side. Chrome then used the spinning scythe to attack Lal Mirch. Chrome aimed at Lal Mirch's sides, stomach, and face. Lal Mirch defended against the attacks with Zabuza, who had returned to Lal just in time. Lal Mirch then stretched the centipede box animal using the propagation ability of the cloud dying will flames; the centipede's tail grew longer and longer until it caught Chrome's hands, and the tail squeezed Chrome's hands hard, making her drop the scythe.

Chrome tried to kick out of the centipede's grasp, but when she tried to, the centipede squeezed her hand harder.

"This is all you've got? I'm really disappointed, Chrome Dokuro." Lal Mirch said. But suddenly, Chrome disappeared from where she was; the Chrome right in front of her eyes had been an illusion. Piles of rocks fell down from where the Illusion Chrome had been.

Chrome came out of the walls a few meters behind where Lal Mirch was. "I'm over here." She said. Lal Mirch turned toward her.

Another Chrome came out of the walls, in a different direction, a few meters behind where Lal Mirch was. "I'm over here." The other Chrome said.

"Where are you looking at? I'm over here." Another chrome from a different direction said. Chrome's voices echoed around the room, making Lal Mirch shocked for a second. Around Lal Mirch, three Chromes surrounded her. The three Chromes all duplicated their scythes to make the one scythe into three scythes. Then, the three Chromes all, at the same time, threw two of their scythes, each holding on to one of them as a spare. Six scythes were coming towards Lal Mirch; Chrome was sure Lal Mirch wouldn't be able to dodge that. However, Lal Mirch jumped up high in the air, avoiding all of the scythes. Chrome blamed herself at why she couldn't think of what Lal would do. The scythes all turned into dust, and the three Chromes jumped up to attack Lal Mirch. They all swung their scythes hard to attack Lal Mirch, but Lal Mirch had dodged all of them, even managing to kick the real Chrome, who had been attacking her along with the illusions, into the wall. The wall touched the scythe, and as it did, the wall was dented deep.

Lal was sure that dent wasn't caused by her kicking; her kicks weren't that powerful, she knew. So it had to be Chrome's weapon. One slight scar from that, and she would be dead in a matter of minutes. The only flaw that Chrome had was that she wasn't experienced in one-on-one fighting, and of course, the fact that she was physically weak. If Lal could somehow get Chrome to master one-on-one fight.. and to combine it with her strong illusions.. this girl could become a big help to the Vongola Family. Lal became excited, although she would deny that fact that she was.

The illusions of the Chromes had gone away. Chrome didn't think she could make illusions anymore; she had used lots of her power to make a Mist Barrier to defend against her own attack, which sent a scar to her, both mentally and physically. A very big, giant scar physically. Her body was screaming in pain. Blood trickled from her stomach. In order to make illusions, the illusionist had to be calm and calculating. Physical pain was the worst enemy for an illusionist, as the pain made an illusionist lose both of the requirements for making one. The only way she could win, was to go one-on-one combat. But she knew that she wasn't up for the task; that was Mukuro's specialty. And also, she was bruised. But Lal Mirch didn't look like she would take sympathy on her and stop the battle for her. So Chrome decided to focus all her flames for the final attack and raced towards Lal Mirch. Chrome swung her scythe as hard as she can, but Lal Mirch had seen through it and dodged the attack, and even kicked Chrome to somewhere far away. A big explosion came from the direction.

When the explosion and smoke had settled down, she saw a crack in the ground that looked about Chrome's size. Lal Mirch walked closer to the crack. What she found, was the most remarkable thing she had seen. About 5 feet worth of the ground had been cut open with Chrome's attack. And this ground had been made hard, especially for training. It was extremely hard to even put a dent on the floor! But putting a 5 feet worth of damage into this hard training room..

This girl might have been bigger than anything Lal could have imagined.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tsuna was getting bitten to death by Hibari Kyoya.<p>

How had he gone from being trained with Reborn, to being bitten to death by Hibari? Well, it was a very long story. Well, not that long, actually.

Since Tsuna had gotten used to Reborn's sadistic way of said "training", Reborn had decided to mix things up. Figuring that Hibari had his half of a day off now, Reborn had decided to promise Hibari a duel with Tsuna, after an hour. Hearing that he would have a chance to fight the omnivore, Hibari followed Reborn into the training room that Tsuna was in.

"Tsuna, if you can overcome this, then I'll use bombs instead of guns for your training." Reborn said, gesturing proudly at the boy next to him. They still were working on Tsuna's reflexes, so Tsuna's training had been the usual torturing that he had gotten everyday.

_It's the same thing! _ Tsuna wanted to reply back. Using bombs instead of guns to make Tsuna dodge for his life, was still making Tsuna, well, DODGE FOR HIS LIFE. And when he saw that his opponent was Hibari, he had wanted to run away from here. He smiled a nervous smile back at Hibari-san, hoping that Hibari could not be actually seriously serious in fighting him.

Hibari raised his tonfa, as if in response. So he was actually seriously serious.

Tsuna was dead. He did a face-palm.

"Start!" Reborn said, and shot a Criticism Bullet to Tsuna. Tsuna immediately rose up in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, looking at Hibari.

Hibari smiled deviously. He had wanted to fight Tsuna ever since the omnivore had defeated Byakuran; he was a strong person and Hibari accepted it. It was just who was stronger: Hibari, or Tsuna?

Hibari changed into his Vongola Gear by commanding to Roll, his porcupine box animal, Cambio Forma. Hibari soon had changed outfits. His Vongola Gear contained a very strong trench coat that could stand against physical damage, new tonfas, and knives contained at his foot.

In response, Tsuna changed into his Vongola Gear. His contained red arm thrusters that could emit very powerful flames. Unlike Hibari, Tsuna didn't change outfits, but had a bangle on one of his foot.

Hibari opened his two modified tonfas to take out the chains hidden inside there. Hibari decided to make the first move, throwing the chain at Tsuna's leg. Tsuna jumped up to dodge, who then flew to Hibari to make a punch. Hibari saw this and blocked Tsuna's punch with his chains with both of his hands; he then used the propagation ability to lengthen the chain. Feeling something was off, Tsuna backed out from the continuously growing chains. Hibari then took the chains and spun himself, creating a whirl of chains, growing longer by the minute by the cloud's propagation ability. Tsuna decided to take out Natsu. The lion growled at the chains, making the chains turn to a statue due to the harmony factor in the sky flame. Hibari threw the chains away, not needing it anymore. Then, Tsuna propelled himself to Hibari using his flames, and began to fight a close combat, each other giving punches and kicks. A few minutes passed like this, Hibari and Tsuna fighting close-hand, both giving punches and both blocking the other's attacks, not backing up for one bit. Both were sweating tremendously, and both were.. enjoying it?

Tsuna had never felt this feeling before; all of the fights he had fought were only because he had to, and not because he wanted to. This fight was no exception; although he was starting to enjoy the fight he was having with Hibari. The exchange of blows, the dodging, and the thrill of it all. Tsuna was actually enjoying it, although he felt guilty about it. He didn't want to enjoy hurting people, but the enemy in front of him obviously did. Maybe Hibari was the only exception? Tsuna hoped so.

After the fight was over, Tsuna had a nice bath to get rid of all the sweat he had. The fight had been a very close one. Tsuna had managed to win somehow, but he began to fear what Hibari would do now. Hibari did not take losses good.

But instead, when he met Hibari in the halls, Hibari ignored him completely. Tsuna wondered what happened to him; Tsuna had thought that Hibari would demand another battle with him, but Hibari hadn't.

Hibari considered a rematch with the omnivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But he didn't, as nothing but his own mind stopped him. Someday, he will bite him to death. Until then, he would leave Sawada Tsunayoshi alone.

* * *

><p>Hello everybody! I came back with a 3,186 worded chapter! (hurray! longest chapter so far)<p>

So, this part is where Chrome's potential blooms and Hibari's respect for Tsuna increases (haha, although Hibari will deny it. I'm pretty sure)

So! Thank you so much for reading, and if you have any problems, questions, comments, considerations, please ask! And if you liked this story, please follow or favorite this story. Thank you so much! _Ciao Ciao_!


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm and Lightning

_Hello everybody__!_

_I came back with a Chapter 5_

_But before I start, I have to tell you about something. So, a big reconstruction from Chapters 1 to 3 happened, so please read it before you read this chapter! And it is completely different from the previous versions, so please please PLEASE read it, or there's a chance that you'll get lost in these or the following chapters. Anyways, thank you, and read on! (p.s. This does not apply to those that have started reading this story this week)_

_~ Sincerely, Ria._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Storm and the Lightning<strong>

* * *

><p>It had become about 2:00, and Gokudera knew what that meant. It was his training time with Reborn-san! Gokudera was so excited that he'll finally be taught by Reborn-san, as that baseball freak had taken his spot of being trained. Gokudera had heard that Reborn-san was the greatest hitman alive in the world today, and since he was the tutor for Jyuu-daime, Gokudera automatically had high respect for him. He was glad that he didn't get the other Ex-Arcobalenos, because he couldn't honestly stand them.<p>

Reborn-san had asked him to be at the library, where they will go over what Gokudera would have to do. Gokudera sat down on one of the seats, waiting for Reborn-san. He tapped his fingers on the table. At first, Gokudera had expected a power point, but nothing was set up.

_So Reborn-san is just going to talk about what we're going to do_, he thought_. I wonder when he'll come, and what it will be…_

And just when Gokudera thought that, footsteps were heard from the library entrance.

"Yo, Gokudera." Reborn said, smiling.

"Reborn-san!"

"Was I late?" Reborn looked up at Gokudera.

"No, no of course not, Reborn-san!" Gokudera beamed. He then saw Reborn jump up to the table where he was, and look at him seriously in the eye.

"Gokudera, in this training, I won't train you physically. You should do that yourself." Reborn said, disappointing Gokudera. He wanted to get stronger, physically. But if it wasn't physically getting stronger, then what could have Reborn-san planned?

"I'm going to train you mentally." _Huh?_ Gokudera thought.

"Wait, Reborn-san. What do you mean, 'train me mentally'?" Gokudera asked Reborn.

"You're not aware of your own flaw, are you?" Reborn lowered his fedora. "Well, then.. I'll tell you."

Reborn looked up at Gokudera. "Gokudera, your biggest flaw is your temper. When you meet an enemy, or a rival, you tend to lose your head. In battle, you have shown this by badmouthing others or cursing them, and getting reckless in what you are doing and going into close combat, and that makes you make some reckless decisions."

Gokudera looked down at his hands.

Reborn continued. "And also, because of your temper, you tend to take it out on the other guardians. A right-hand man, as you claim, cannot do that. A right-hand man is the man that has gained all respect from the boss, other guardians, and the rest of the family as well." Gokudera buried his head into his hands. He looked like he was mentally in pain.

"I'm not trying to bash you, but sometimes you also cause Tsuna some trouble because of your temper. I'm only telling you your weakness. If you want to get stronger, the first thing you should overcome is your temper. You need to know how to control it, or else, there is no guarantee that you'll be able to win the next fights. Currently, your fight with Belphegor was lost, and your fight with Gamma was a draw. You would have lost in your fight with Bluebell and Zakuro, if it weren't for the Varia. You have not currently won any fights because of your temper."

Gokudera clenched his teeth. Even though he always claimed that he was the right-hand man of Jyuu-Daime, he had actually, in turn, done nothing to help him. He cursed himself at his own helplessness.

"If you want to be the right-hand man for Tsuna, then you need to control your anger. You are smart, Gokudera. If you use that head in battle, you'll become one of the most feared people in the mafia, and you'll be able to protect Tsuna and the others. You might even be able to do combination plays with them, like how you do with Yamamoto." Reborn said. Gokudera stopped cursing himself at Reborn-san's complement, and looked at him in the eye. Reborn smirked.

"Your free time was given on a morning for a reason. Since you use your head to fight, Gokudera, make it your main weapon. Fight with your head, and not with your temper." Reborn said. "Everyday, someone will fight you to see if you are controlling your temper well. I will be the judge, and see what you need to work on."

"Gokudera, unlike the others, you are training mentally, and not physically. What you need to do, at every free time you get, is research ways in how you can control your temper. Once you have done so, Gokudera, I will ask some of the guardians to come one by one, so that you will be able to do combo play with them. Your job will be to figure out the guardians' weaknesses and your weaknesses, and put that together to create a plan."

Gokudera gulped. Could he really do such a feat?

"Yes, you can, Gokudera. Use your mind and not your emotions." Reborn said, and walked to a stack of books that was tightly woven in a string. Reborn picked it up without a sweat and approached Gokudera. He then jumped up to the desk with the stack of books in his hand, and put it down next to him. A sound of thump vibrated from the desk. "I have brought books that might have the answers to your flaw. Read it, and memorize it. Then act it out." Reborn smirked. Then, Reborn left for Gokudera to read the books.

Gokudera immediately grabbed the stack of books and began reading.

* * *

><p>Lambo was with Fuuta, who was his tutor. Lambo had coaxed Fuuta to play, but Fuuta had refused and watched over Lambo. Fuuta did not know what to do with Lambo.<p>

It was then, when Reborn came in. "May I come in?" A squeaky voice echoed.

"Ah! Reborn!" Fuuta said.

"Reborn! What are you doing here!" Lambo shouted, gritted his teeth.

"I have nothing to do for Gokudera right now; so I thought I would train Ahou-shi." Reborn said.

Lambo let out a _keh_. "Reborn! Lambo-san doesn't need your stupid tutoring!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Reborn said, and kicked Lambo in the face. Lambo was knocked back, and when he recovered, he was teary-eyed.

"Hold.. it..in.. can't!" Lambo cried and soon made a pool. Then, he took out the 10 year bazooka out and tried to blast himself out into TYL, but Reborn kicked him again to stop this. Lambo fell on the ground, his 10-year bazooka far away from sight.

"Ahou-shi, you can't rely on the 10-Year Bazooka all the time. Are you still going to rely on the 10-year bazooka when you become 15? Tsuna and the others are counting on you." Reborn said. Lambo stopped crying.

"Tsuna?" Lambo asked curiously.

"Yeah. Tsuna and the others need you. Don't you want to be with them?" Reborn said.

Lambo wiped his tears. "Yeah.."

"Then, Ahou-shi, make yourself stronger. You can't be protected by Tsuna all the time; as annoying as you are, you are the Lightning Guardian, and that doesn't change. So protect Tsuna and the others from harm by being the lightning rod that draws damage to himself and away from the rest of the family, Ahou-shi." Reborn said.

Lambo looked at Reborn hard for a long time. Then he finally turned to Fuuta and said, "Ne~ Fuuta.."

"What is it, Lambo?"

"Can you take him out of here?" Lambo said, pointing at Reborn. Reborn's veins popped, and landed another kick to Lambo in the face. Lambo fell over on the floor, his face red with the kicks that Reborn had given him.

Reborn had expected Lambo to cry again and take out the 10-year old bazooka, but instead, Lambo sat up, and stared down at the ground. Reborn smirked, and exited the room. His role was done.

"Ne~ Fuuta," Reborn heard Lambo say.

"What is it, Lambo?"

_"Can you teach me how to fight?"_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry about the length, but I think this was the best place to cut it off.<em>

_If you have any questions, comments, considerations, or suggestions, please feel free to PM me. Thank you for reading! Ciao Ciao!_

_and p.s., since Fuuta is Ranking Fuuta, I figured that he at least knew how to protect himself. And even if not, then he could just ask Bianchi._


	6. Chapter 6: Training

_Hello Everyone! It's Ria!_

_So, this will probably be the last chapter that deals with.. well, what we are dealing right now. The next chapter is probably going to start at when they are almost finished training (so about 2 years later from right now). They will have matured a lot more, but they'll still have flaws. (Let's be honest: No one likes a "perfect" character")_

_Anyways, thank you for giving this story so much love! Please! Read on!_

* * *

><p><em>Japanese Word of the Day! (This word will be used about 10 times or more by Ryohei)<em>

_Shisho:__ Basically means "teacher" in Japanese, but instead of teaching as a career, a shisho invests all his time on one student and teaches all he knows to that student. (Sometimes they don't even get paid to teach. They just do because they like to). They have a closer relationship than just a student and a teacher, sometimes even closer than father and son. Whereas a teacher already has his students assigned to them, a shisho just does not pick anyone to be their student._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Training<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryohei met his teacher, Colonello, at around 2:05, in the training room where Ryohei had heard Chrome had fought. Ryohei was starving to do some extreme workout, since Fon hadn't done much with him, except maybe follow him around to find out what they were going to do later. He awaited for what his shisho, Colonello, was going to do with him. He hoped it involved something rather than just resting, like he had to do before. Ryohei was pretty sure his shisho would make him do something active today, since Colonello knew who Ryohei was from head to toe.<p>

"You're here, kora!" A voice called out. The sound of a bird's wings flapping followed after the voice.

"Yes, shisho! Tell me what I need to do!" Ryohei shouted. These words made a smile in Colonello.

"I'll teach you a new technique. It will be one of the best skills you'll ever learn from me." Colonello beamed.

"OH! What is it, teacher?" Ryohei yelled.

"It's called, Maximum Guide, kora!" Colonello yelled back.

"OOHHHH! Maximum Guide! Teacher, what should I do?!" Ryohei was fired up. He was willing to do anything.

Colonello smiled. Then he pointed his gun at Ryohei. "Just die first, kora!" He said, and shot a blue bullet to Ryohei. This bullet soon turned into a bluejay-like shaped bird, and hit Ryohei very hard. Ryohei's white T-shirt tore off into shreds, and his body glowed yellow. Ryohei's body collapsed onto the floor, and his eyelids were blank white. He looked dead.

But then, suddenly, a yellow Dying Will Flame appeared on his forehead, and he rose up as if a zombie had risen out of a zombie apocalypse, minus the brainlessness.

"Okay. Ryohei. Position your body to charge the energy of your cells.." Ryohei got into a familiar position he had done with the Maximum Cannon. "And then image the cells bouncing off, and the energy being sent to the cells from wherever you think it is deserved." Ryohei closed his eyes to image what Colonello had told him. "And then.. Let it out!" Colonello said. Ryohei shouted a cry, and punched in midair. A big, yellow clump of dying will flames came from his fist, and took on the appearance as a kangaroo. Colonello grinned at this, and shot his Maximum Burst at the attack. The kangaroo-shaped-dying-will-flames then headed towards Colonello's attack. The sun Dying Will Flames soon dissolved into Colonello's attack, and Colonello's attack got bigger as more sun Dying Will Flames were consumed. When all the sun Dying Will Flames were gone, Colonello's attack had spread out into all the rooms, leaving scars on the walls.

"OHH! Teacher, what in the extreme was that?!" Ryohei asked him.

"That was the Maximum Guide. The Maximum Guide, in your case, is a skill that increases the amount and power of the other's dying will flames, and it raises the attack power of the flames." Colonello beamed.

"But then shisho.."

"What is it?! Kora!"

"Doesn't that mean that it is EXTREMELY useless in battles?!" Ryohei was yelling from the top of his lungs. What had he almost died for?!

"Idiot! Maximum Guide is not used for offense, kora!" Colonello yelled.

"But doesn't that mean that I won't ever use it, shisho?!" Ryohei clenched his fists and yelled back at Colonello.

"No! This is used for allies' attacks, kora! This is not used for Offense!" Colonello yelled back.

"WHAATTT?! Then won't my allies' attacks be blown into pieces?! I don't accept that, shisho! A man only goes forward!" Ryohei said. To Ryohei, that meant that a man will only support his friends by facing the threat himself, not the other way around.

Colonello grew tired of Ryohei's idiocy and kicked him in the face. Ryohei, unexpecting it, fell down to the floor.

"Shisho! What.."

"Listen to me, kora! If you use this skill along with your allies' skills, your Maximum Guide will make your allies' attacks increase speed and the power. So, if you use this, you can help your allies gain power they never thought they would have gained. So, to make long story short, this skill is a skill that can help you power up your allies' skills!" Colonello said. He saw Ryohei think about this for a moment.

"But still! A man should go only forward!" Ryohei shouted.

Colonello put his right hand on his head for emotional comfort. He tried to refrain from shouting back at Ryohei.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm not really impressed with the pairing." Hibari said.<p>

Fon sighed. "Well, we can't have everything. Let's start with our lesson, shall we?" He said.

Hibari held his tonfas up. "I don't need your lessons. All I want to do is to bite you to death." He had finally gotten his chance to bite Fon. He had been waiting for this day for years. He, at least, thanked the baby for this chance.

"Oh no, I guess talking out of it won't work, will it?" Fon got into a fighting stance.

Hibari smirked. "Correct." He then dashed to Fon to make the first move.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, both were exhausted from fighting. Both sat down on the ground, breathing heavily, their clothes all dirty and ragged. But Fon looked like he was in a better condition than Hibari was, as his breathing was more even and he even smiled. He hadn't had a fight like this in a long time, and it was thrilling to have a fight like this, even though Hibari wasn't an Arcobaleno. He did not have a lot of experience in fighting like Fon did, but he sure was a genius at it. Fon wondered why he wasn't chosen as the one.<p>

Hibari stood up. "Hmm.. even this" – he looked at his bracelet – "Cannot defeat you.. yet. I'll bite you to death another day, martial arts fighter, Fon." He said, and left the room they had been fighting in. His school discipline cape fluttered behind him. Since they did not really look at where they were fighting, the room had turned into a mess, with papers everywhere and glasses shattered on the floor. Fon sighed.

"I hope he's still not mad about that incident." Fon looked down at the floor, and started picking up the shattered glass pieces.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yamamoto was in a traditional Japanese room inside the Vongola's secret hiding place that he didn't know about. He wondered why there was a room like this, but as he opened one of the doors, he found Colonello waiting for him. His seagull was next to him, observing something. Colonello had his back turned, looking at a painting. Yamamoto smiled.<p>

"Yo!" Yamamoto waved. Colonello turned to see Yamamoto.

"Hey, Yamamoto!" Colonello greeted Yamamoto back.

"Hey kid!" Yamamoto's Shigure Kintoki was bouncing up and down from his shoulders. "You're training me, right?" Yamamoto said.

"That is right, kora!" Colonello smiled.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yamamoto said. Colonello thought about this for a moment. Just by looking at Yamamoto's physique, he knew that Yamamoto was prepared physically, and he was also prepared mentally. When he had decided to come here, he had decided to bet everything, even his life, on the Shigure Kintoki and the Vongola Family. So, he was ready for anything, really, as nothing held him back.

"First, take out your Box Animals, kora!" Colonello said. Yamamoto did as he was told, and lit up his Rain Necklace, revealing Jiro and Kojiro and his two long swords, one being the Shigure Kintoki.

_Vongola Rain Gear Version X._ Suddenly, a wave of water appeared in the room, flooding the room. Colonello had to ask his seagull to carry him out of the ground to make sure that he didn't drown in all the water.

_So this is the Vongola Rain Gear Version X, Kora!_ Colonello thought. _So, what could I make him do?_

"Oi! Yamamoto!" Colonello spoke.

"What is it, kid?" Yamamoto looked at Colonello.

"My training is only going to involve Jiro. You can put Kojiro away." Colonello said. Yamamoto willed Kojiro to return to the necklace. After a few seconds, the bluejay had disappeared.

"Okay. So you're pretty good with going one-on-one, but sometimes, there will be a time where you will need to use a Box. And you are not using your Box Animal to the fullest you can. So I am going to teach you how to combo play with your partner, kora!" Colonello said. As he said this, he eyed with his seagull, who gave the look back. Yamamoto wondered how a seagull could understand what a baby was saying.

"Yamamoto, your Kane di Pioggia is a very exceptional Box Animal. All of its categories are at least B rank (Power: B, Speed: B+, Stamina: B, Intelligence: A), which is hard to have. The only time you have used Jiro was when you fought in the future when the Vongola Gear used to have one long knife and three small daggars, and in the Shigure Soen Ryu: 12th form, where you use Jiro to smell the opponent to figure out illusions. This dog right here" – Jiro barked happily – "Has more to it that you can do with him."

Yamamoto looked at Colonello, then at Jiro, with a new light. Well, it was true; he hadn't really figured out how to blend Jiro into his fights. To be honest, he didn't really know what Jiro could do, and he was the owner.

"Well.. kid, what am I supposed to do?" Yamamoto asked Colonello. Colonello grinned.

"Well.. let's start with a simple attack.." Colonello began.

* * *

><p><em>So! That's the chapter!<em>

_Thank you so much for reading, and if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, considerations, or anything else you might want to tell me, please feel free to PM me or put it on the Reviews! Ciao Ciao!_

_In the next few chapters, it will start to get VERY serious, so please go and favorite/follow this story if you liked it! Thank you sooo much!_


	7. Chapter 7: Help

_Okay, so I messed up. In the next few chapters, it's going to switch to about 1~2 years later. This chapter is not after they're done training. I was really wondering what I should do with Kyoko and Haru, since they are actually an important part to Tsuna and the guardians, but they don't fight. So I'm just going to make them like Bianchi. (the one in the present and not the one that was in the future, spying and doing whatever she did to get that map for the Japan base of Millefiore) She has powers to defeat people and can give death glares, but won't join in the fights directly (or subtly for that matter. It means that they'll have powers to ward off any threats that come to them by themselves, but won't join in the fights directly since Tsuna and the others are going to keep trying to keep them in the dark.). It just seems wrong to me that Haru and Kyoko would be on the front lines, where Tsuna and the others were trying to protect them from harm. Anyways, please forgive me for this (as I didn't guarantee it; I said probably) I honestly did not want expect my brain to go "What about Kyoko and Haru" this morning. So, thank you for listening/reading? On to my blabbers, and please read on!_

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Help<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the cake duo was at their favorite café, eating cakes. On their tables were many bags of many different brands of clothing, which probably meant that they had gone shopping. They seemed to be enjoying their time, laughing and chatting whilst eating cakes.<p>

"Ne~ Haru-chan," Kyoko started up a conversation after the ones about the cake they had been eating. It was excellent, just as Kyoko had expected out of the café. They always made the best cakes.

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked back.

"Over the past few days, Onii-chan came back all bruised and his clothes ragged and dirty, and he tells me about a Sumo Wrestling Competition? Do you know anything about it?"

"No, I haven't heard.." Haru looked down at her cake. Kyoko did the same thing, feeling as if there was something Onii-chan wasn't telling, after all the trouble they had been through together.

"Oh.. I tried to talk to Tsuna-kun about it, but Tsuna-kun wasn't at school or home for the past few days.. Come to think of it, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun disappeared along with Tsuna-kun, and I can't see Lambo-kun often either.." Kyoko said.

"Hahi?! Lambo-chan's gone missing, too?" Haru got out of her seat.

Kyoko nodded. "Yeah.. I get the feeling that they're doing something dangerous, but I don't know what.. I worry for Onii-chan and Tsuna-kun.."

Haru put her hand on her chin to think about what to do. After a few seconds, she went "Aha!"

"Then, shall we find Tsuna-san, wherever he is, and ask him?" Haru said.

"You don't need to do that," A voice said, and something on the sky blocked the sun. When Haru an Kyoko squinted, they saw that it was Reborn. Reborn somersaulted and landed perfectly on the table Haru and Kyoko were at. Kyoko was applauding at the wonderful performance while, Haru was staring at Reborn-chan as if he was an alien or something.

"Hello, Reborn-kun!" Kyoko said.  
>"Hi, Reborn-chan!" Haru said after Kyoko.<p>

"Ciaossu," Reborn waved at Kyoko and Haru.

"Why did you come here?" Kyoko asked, smiling.

"To make you two a valid candidate for the wife of the Neo Vongola Primo," Reborn said.

Kyoko nodded her head to the side in question, while Haru did the same, and said, "Hahi?"

"Kyoko, Haru, come with me. I'll show you where your brother and Tsuna is." Reborn said.

"Reborn-chan, you know where Tsuna-san is?" Haru said. Reborn lowered his fedora.

"Ah." Reborn said happily. "I'll lead you to where they are." Reborn said, and walked away.

Haru and Kyoko ate the last bites of their cakes and followed Reborn.

* * *

><p>The place Kyoko and Haru followed was a large building that towered over 30 stories long. It looked newly made, and newly polished. The windows were almost blindingly white, and the building had a very big sign that said, "CEDEF", at the very top stories. What seemed odd, however, was that there wasn't a parking lot for the building. Kyoko decided not to really go into depth about it.<p>

While Kyoko and Haru marveled at the sight of such a big building in Namimori, Reborn walked into the front door like he owned the place. The room had very luxurious items, like a very long sofas and chandeliers, and a 80-inch flat screen TVs. Besides the very luxurious look, there was a woman on the desk, and Kyoko decided that she must have been the desk worker that helps customers in need. Reborn then signaled to the woman, and then walked inside the door that said "EMPLOYEES ONLY".

"Reborn-chan, aren't we forbidden from entering here?" Haru asked Reborn.

"Oh, it's okay. We are more than employees anyway." Reborn smirked.

"Hahi?" Haru asked in question.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna saw Kyoko and Haru, approaching his work room that he had gotten last night, he paled at the sight. <em>This has got to be a dream, <em>he thought_. Please let it be a dream._

"It's not a dream, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, reading his mind. Tsuna spat up from his chair and rubbed his temples in stress. He gave an unsatisfactory look at Reborn.

_You torture me all night with paperworks and Italian, and when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, you go out to do the thing that I hated the most?_ His looks seemed to say. Reborn smirked and lowered his fedora.

"Ara?! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said happily. She ran to where Tsuna was.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru said after, and followed Kyoko.

"Kyo..Kyoko-chan.. Ha..Haru.. why are you here?" Tsuna forced a smile.

"Reborn-kun lead us here," Kyoko smiled.

"Re..Reborn! Why did you lead Kyoko-chan and Haru to a place dangerous as this place?" Kyoko and Haru was surprised at this when Tsuna said it. They both stared at Tsuna.

"You were doing something dangerous, just as I thought," Kyoko looked sad. Tsuna looked at Kyoko for a long time.

"'Just as I thought'?" Tsuna asked after a long stare.

"Onii-chan.. whenever I say your name in front of him, he starts sweating and.. shaking? I've never seen him like that before. He comes back home late, and he doesn't come to school, so I was wondering what you guys were doing." Kyoko said, looking at Tsuna with doubt. Silence followed after Kyoko was done talking. It looked like Tsuna was deep in thought.

"Sorry.. Kyoko-chan.. I didn't mean to worry you.." Tsuna said after a minute to break the silence.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, It's okay. But Tsuna-kun, is there anything we can help you with?" She asked. Tsuna became flustered at this question and started to wave his hands for a _no_ to Kyoko.

"Huh? No, it's okay.. I can't make Kyoko-chan in danger, so.." Tsuna took his right hand and started rubbing the back of his head.

"No, there is something you could do." Reborn cut in. Tsuna looked at him with horror. Kyoko and Haru were surprised.

"Re..Reborn! We can't make them in danger!" Tsuna yelled.

"But even if you say so, they're already in danger because of their connection to you. And you can't protect them forever, so shouldn't we keep them safe here and train them here?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna clenched his fists.

"And since Kyoko is the girl you like and the sister of your sun Guardian, I think she'll be dragged to the Mafia anyways. There is no choice for you, Tsuna."

Tsuna's face was red all over. "Re..Reborn! You didn't have to tell that in front of them!"

Kyoko and Haru nodded their head in question. _So they hadn't heard it_, He relaxed.

"Anyways, even if they don't help you directly, they can at least train, so that you wouldn't need to protect them all the time. And it seems that they are willing to do it. Right Kyoko and Haru? Don't you want to help Tsuna?"

Kyoko nodded her head happily, while Haru clenched her fists and pulled it close to her body. They looked willing to do it, although they didn't know what it was exactly.

"Does that answer your question, Tsuna?" Reborn smirked. Tsuna put his right hand on his face. He then, put his arms up in the air and screamed a "HIIIIIEEE!" and ran away from the room.

Kyoko and Haru looked at him in question.

"Reborn-chan, is Tsuna-san going to be okay?" Haru pointed at the direction Tsuna had ran away.

Reborn smirked. "Don't worry. He'll return soon." _Because when I catch him, he's dead._

* * *

><p>As Tsuna ran for his sanity, he realized that he hadn't thought things out. Even if he ran away, Reborn will chase him to the ends of the Earth until Tsuna was back to where he was. No one can escape his wrath.<p>

Yes. He was royally screwed. Maybe he should haven't ran away. But it was too late to look back on it now, and he started running faster. And then, Tsuna suddenly bumped into somebody. Both fell down, and the person he had bumped into had carried a lot of paperworks, so the papers all fell down to the floor.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay!" Tsuna got up, and gathered the paperworks that had dropped on the floor. When he picked all of them up for the person he had bumped into, he realized that the person was someone he knew.

"Ba..Basil-kun! What are you doing here?" Tsuna gave the stack of papers to Basil. Basil took it with a smile.

"I was told to help Sawada-dono here if in any case you would need a hand. I was actually asked to help tutor someone related to Sawada-dono?" Basil said.

"Oh. Thanks, Basil-kun." Tsuna said.

"It's nothing, Sawada-dono." Basil said. Behind Basil, Tsuna saw Reborn. Tsuna paled.

"Oh wait, I was running away for my sanity. If you'll excuse me.." Tsuna screamed a HIIIEE! And ran away. Reborn followed after him.

_I'm counting on you, Basil_, Reborn thought as he chased Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em>So! That's the chapter!<em>

_Thank you so much for reading, and if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, considerations, or anything else you might want to tell me, please feel free to PM me or put it on the Reviews! Ciao Ciao!_

_In the next few chapters, it will start to get VERY serious, so please go and favorite/follow this story if you liked it! Thank you sooo much!_


	8. Chapter 8: Little Tricks

_Hello, everybody! W__e passed 3100 views and 1100 visitors! I am so happy, (And my story was included in one of the communities?! Thank you for whoever did that! I am so happy :)) thank you so much, and I will try to post good content from now on! (I was almost in depression because the one with Kyoko and Haru was just.. bad in my opinion. I mean, it looks good stand-alone, but I was like, does this even connect to the story)_

_Thank you so much, and read on! I put a Gokudera vs Hibari battle for today :)!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Little Tricks<strong>

* * *

><p>Gokudera had memorized the contents of all the books that Reborn-san had given him from cover to cover. But, however, he found it difficult to execute it exactly as the books "advised" him to do. He sometimes, would get frustrated by his slow progress. He wanted to help Jyuu-daime as fast as he could, but couldn't as the books apparently said that "it would take a long time". Gokudera did not have a long time. He needed to find a way to help Jyuu-Daime. FAST.<p>

So that was what Gokudera was thinking when he was running in the halls of the CEDEF building. Suddenly, someone bumped into him, and they both fell to the ground.

"Ite.." Gokudera said as he rubbed his head with his right hand to soothe it. "What are you doing?!" Gokudera shouted. He immediately regretted it. He was doing the first thing that the book said for him not to do. How was he going to become Jyuu-Daime's right hand man if he couldn't refrain from shouting? When he looked at who he had bumped into, however, he couldn't refrain from shouting again into the person's ears. He was wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here, Ahou-Onna?" (Ahou-onna=Stupid Woman) _Jyuu-Daime will be worried once he finds you here._ Gokudera thought. His boss was definitely not going to like this.

Haru shook her head and looked at where the voice had come from.

"Gokudera-san!" Haru did not answer his question. Gokudera soon got mad again.

"WHAT are you doing here, Ahou-onna?" Gokudera snarled.

"Ahou-onna?! Why am I Ahou-onna, Gokudera-san?!" Haru said back.

Gokudera gave out a "che", and asked Haru again, in a calm voice, "Why are you here?"

Haru was surprised that Gokudera had refrained from shouting at her again. "Um.. Reborn-chan led me here, Gokudera-san. But I didn't know what was going on around here, so I tried to look for Tsuna-san. But then, I found you and was about to ask you something. Is there a problem?" Haru said in a quiet tone.

Haru saw Gokudera in shock; Haru guessed that he probably had not expected Haru to answer his question easily.

_Reborn-san? _Gokudera wondered._ Why would Reborn-san lead them here?_ This was a building that belonged to the Vongola. If they were here, then..

Gokudera stood up to go and tell the news to Jyuu-Daime.

"Ara? Gokudera-san, where are you going?" Haru asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to report to Jyuu-Daime that you are here." Gokudera answered back.

"Um, Gokudera-san, Tsuna-san already knows," Haru said. _What?_

"What?! What did you do?! How was Jyuu-Daime?!" Gokudera shook Haru hard. Haru escaped out of his grip, and

"Hanashite Kudasai (Let me go), Gokudera-san!" Haru said. "Tsuna-san was okay. I'm sure because that's what Reborn-chan said. But Gokudera-san, why are you so worried for Tsuna-san?"

"He is my one and only boss! Of course I will worry for him, Ahou-onna!" Gokudera replied.

While Haru felt offended because of Gokudera called her a stupid woman again, she also was curious.

"Gokudera-san, why are you so…" Haru couldn't think of a nice word to say, so she paused. "Loyal to Tsuna-san? I mean, you say snide remarks and comments to everybody but to Tsuna-san, you're always polite." Haru said.

Gokudera realized that, as Haru said that, he was only polite to only Jyuu-Daime. And since Jyuu-Daime was nice to everybody, that was why Gokudera had admired him. Jyuu-Daime was always nice and never took his stress out on his guardians or the girls. He respected Jyuu-Daime and admired him. But he was far from what Jyuu-Daime was like. He needed to be more polite to others around Jyuu-Daime, whether he liked it or not.

"He is the one and only Jyuu-Daime! He saved my life, and was the first person that had showed kindness to me. He is the reason that I get to live everyday like this." Gokudera said with pride. Haru looked at him blankly. She ignored the fact that Gokudera had dodged her question.

Haru thought about what he had said. What did he mean, _Tsuna-san was the first person that had showed kindness to him?_

* * *

><p>Gokudera was getting impatient. That stupid woman kept following him, although it was never one of those looks that he got when he was at school. Haru just seemed that she wanted to know something, and was willing to follow Gokudera to the ends of the Earth just to find what it was. It got irritating after a while, and he had shouted at Haru to make her go away, but instead, that stupid woman had made some comebacks of her own and kept following Gokudera. Can't hold it any longer, Gokudera shouted at Haru.<p>

"Why are you following me, Ahou-onna?" Gokudera clenched his fist and put it in front of his body.

"Gokudera-san, you and Tsuna-san know something that we don't, right?!" Haru asked him.

"It depends on what you mean. We know a lot that you don't," Gokudera replied back with a 'che'.

Haru was about to reply back with a comeback of her own, until she calmed herself down. "I mean the one that involves this building here! What are you guys doing here, Gokudera-san? Everybody has such serious faces on.. It's worse than when we were in the future! Are you guys planning on doing something big without us, again?"

Gokudera was struck by Haru's words. So they had known that something important was going on. And judging from Haru's tone, Gokudera knew that both Reborn-san and Jyuu-Daime hadn't told them the details. They had figured it out by themselves.

"No, I think you are involved in it." Gokudera said. Haru was shocked to hear this.

_Otherwise, why would Reborn-san bring you guys, out of all people, here?_ He thought. He told Haru what had happened over the past few days for them. It was what Jyuu-Daime would have done.

After he told the news, he told Haru to go and tell the same thing to Kyoko. For some reason, he felt that Kyoko was not to be messed around with. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that his boss liked Kyoko, or maybe it was because there was nothing to insult her. And insulting her would not feel good anyways. So he tried to avoid Kyoko, and asked Haru to do it for him instead. He did not want Jyuu-Daime to be working too hard to clean up on the aftermath.

* * *

><p>After the tiring day with the encounter with the stupid woman, he walked in for a good training with Reborn-san. As usual, their meeting place was the library. Reborn had arrived earlier than Gokudera.<p>

"Hello, Reborn-san! Was I too late?" Gokudera asked with concern.

"Nope, you are just in time." Reborn said happily.

"What are we doing today?" Gokudera asked with enthusiasm. Reborn just smiled.

"You.." Reborn pointed his index finger at Gokudera.

"You are fighting against with Hibari Kyoya."

"HAH?!" Gokudera was surprised at this. _How did Hibari, out of all people, even agree to that?_

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" Hibari asked Fon. Fon sighed.<p>

"As I said, I planned for you to fight with Gokudera Hayato-kun." Hibari stopped at this for a moment.

"I'm not interested in fighting herbivores." Hibari said, and lunged for Fon with his tonfas. In truth, he had wanted to fight with the Storm Guardian, but Fon was a bigger catch than him.

"That's why Reborn has also planned a rematch for you and Sawada Tsunayoshi if you take the battle for Gokudera Hayato." Fon said. Hibari stopped at this. If he could have another match with the omnivore, then a match with a herbivore wouldn't be half bad. And since it was the baby that had promised this, Hibari would willingly take the chance, since the omnivore wouldn't refuse at the baby's words. Yes, a match with a herbivore he had wanted to bite to death to get a certain omnivore to fight him wouldn't be half bad at all. It would be.. Killing two birds with one stone, right?

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Reborn arrived at a very spacious room that looked like the one they had heard Chrome had trained in.<p>

"Reborn-san, is this..?"

"No, it's the room next to the one Chrome trained in. That one's too damaged to use right now for a fight like this one." Reborn smirked.

Gokudera felt uneasy about this, but how could he argue with Reborn-san?

"Hey, baby," Gokudera heard Hibari and Fon enter into the room.

"Hey, Hibari," Reborn waved to Hibari.

"The fight with omnivore is true, right?" Hibari asked.

Reborn smirked. "Of course."

"Then.. I'll first bite this herbivore to death," Hibari said, and had his tonfas ready for battle.

_So that's what happened. Hibari had only participated in this fight so that he'll be able to fight Jyuu-Daime._ While he was proud of Jyuu-Daime for making the skylark doing something that he didn't want to do, without knowing about it of course, Gokudera was also pissed off that Hibari had underestimated how strong he was. He would show him. He willed his belt to turn into his weapon.

_Vongola Gear Version X._

* * *

><p>Gokudera had dynamites wrapped around his upper body in a huge X, on his belt, and two small bangles, each one wrapped around his leg. He had a pipe-shaped igniter on his mouth to light the dynamites, and a sunglass that detected things such as wind resistance, so that he'll have better accuracy to throw the bombs. In response, Hibari switched to his Vongola Gear X, with upgraded tonfas and a trench coat that could help reducing physical damage.<p>

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari got into a fighting stance. He then started to run at Gokudera.

"Like I'll let you," Gokudera said back to him.

_Let's see. Hibari won't let me take this to a long battle. So.._ Gokudera thought.

"How about this!" He said as he threw 20 or 30 bombs to where Hibari was running to him.

Hibari swayed to the left, and then to the right, and ran forward to where Gokudera was. Hibari would sometimes stop to dodge the attacks, and go zig-zagged, or sometimes straight ahead. He did not hit any of the bombs directly.

_What a beast. He had found the best route to dodge the dynamites, and executed that as quickly as possible._ It was hard to admit it, but Hibari might have been the strongest guardian out of the 10th Vongola Guardians.

"But.." Gokudera grinned. The dynamites that he had thrown suddenly changed direction to where Hibari was. They all chased after Hibari, and it was close second when he saw the dynamites. There was a loud explosion that centered around Hibari. "I bet you didn't know about this, huh?"

When the smoke subsided, he saw Hibari's porcupine, Roll turn into purple spike to protect Hibari from the explosion. Hibari did not have a speck of blood on him, or a scratch.

"Che." Gokudera thought what to do next. _Okay.. he probably noticed by now that the dynamites have a homing device on them, so I can't use that surprise trick anymore._ And just in time like that, he saw Hibari run towards him with Roll, using his box animal as a shield in case Gokudera did anything that Hibari deemed as a "trick for a herbivore to survive against a carnivore".

"What about this.. Zero Ignite!" Gokudera yelled. An unlit dynamite was thrown from Gokudera's hands, and smoke surrounded both guardians, without inflicting any damage.

Then, inside the smoke, Gokudera lit up a tiny dynamite and used it to propel himself forward to Hibari, the tiny dynamite looking as if did a flip in the air. Meanwhile, Hibari was looking around for Gokudera, but could only find smoke. Gokudera, being familiar with explosives way more than any other guardian, and having a sunglass that detected heat, took his advantage and threw a silvervine at Hibari.

Hibari felt as if he had been hit with something, but nothing seemed wrong with him. He shook it off, figuratively, and waited for the smoke to subside.

"I'll show you how a Storm Guardian fights, skylark. Always at the heart of the attack," Gokudera said, and threw more bombs at Hibari. "The furious storm that," Hibari saw small bombs that would have been barely noticeable, if not for the sound, on the ground near his feet. _How had it gotten there?_ "never rests," and Hibari saw a.. cat? Lunge for him. The cat's tail burned as if the animal itself was an explosive. Something about the cat warned him that it was dangerous. Hibari tried to guard the attack with his box animal, Roll.

A big explosion came from Hibari's direction. Out of the smoke came Uri, Gokudera's box animal. Uri was almost small as Gokudera's palm because of the Uri Bomb. Uri Bomb was Gokudera's most powerful skill; Uri, the cat box animal itself, was the bomb, and it could blow up the whole room if at full power. Gokudera had restrained the power since that would mean that he wouldn't be able to use Uri Bomb again for at least 3 days, and also the fact that Jyuu-Daime would not be pleased when he would hear that Hibari was terribly bruised.

"You did well, Uri!" Gokudera embraced his arms to hug Uri. But instead, Uri jumped up to Gokudera's face and scratched it.

"Oi! Stop it, Uri!" Gokudera said, trying to get the tiny Uri off of him. When he did, he had red streaks of blood all over his face, all thanks to Uri. Uri fled away from its owner, either waiting to attack the opponent, or maybe because of the fact that he didn't like his owner.

When the smoke cleared, he saw a shadow, still standing.

_Well, since I held back on the power, and considering his strength, I guess it's nothing out of the ordinary,_ Gokudera thought as he lit up a dozen or so of more dynamites. He then threw them all at Hibari.

Hibari saw Gokudera throw the bombs, and unwrapped his tonfas to take out his chains. He spun around and took all of them down with his chains, its length multiplying due to the propagation ability of the flames. The chains all sliced the dynamites in half, making the explosion somewhere far away from where Hibari was. Hibari used the combination of his chains and Roll, his box animal, to attack and defend from the explosions. Then, he put the chains away into his tonfas and took out mini-handcuffs and threw them at the dynamites that he didn't get with his chains. The dynamites all exploded at the handcuffs' touch. Then Hibari ran to Gokudera as fast as he could, and struck him with his tonfa.

However, Gokudera had dodged it, since he had seen it coming. Hibari struck again and again, but Gokudera dodged it again and again. Then suddenly, Hibari suddenly changed his tonfa into the chain he had, and wrapped Gokudera's feet with it. Gokudera fell to the ground, but did not hesitate to use Air Bomb, which created an explosion and caused Gokudera to be released from the chains in the sky. Gokudera then lit up his bombs with the igniter with his storm flames, again, and threw them at Hibari.

Hibari did not expect that Gokudera would get out of his grasp, and even his chains were now rusty. Hibari could not use his chains again until it would be fixed. Hibari wondered how Gokudera had done it, but since this was Gokudera Hayato, one of the few people that he wanted to bite to death, he did not think of this as a surprise. He saw bombs come his way, and Hibari used Roll to defend against the explosion. He also checked the ground in case there was spilt bombs on the ground. He was not falling for the same trick twice, no matter how Gokudera had done it.

Gokudera was all out of bombs; all he had were the two bombs in his hand. And he didn't think he would be able to use Uri Bomb again; Uri was too tired, and Gokudera did not want the cat to have any more reasons to hate him.

So the only way he could have a chance at winning was to gamble. He ran straight forward to Hibari. Gokudera knew, to others, it would almost be like a suicide attempt, but he knew exactly what he had to do. If it went well, he would win, and he would surprise Jyuu-Daime with the news. If it didn't, well, at least Hibari would also fall along with him.

Hibari prepared for what Gokudera was going to do. Gokudera only had two dynamites, and ran straight forward. Hibari had actually thought better of Gokudera than this. This was a suicide attempt; everybody knew that he was good at close-up battle. But something about Gokudera did not look as if he thought of it that way. Hibari ran up at Gokudera, each clashing each other. Hibari would try to get Gokudera with his tonfas, but Gokudera would dodge it. It went on for some minutes.

But after the minutes, Gokudera, athleticism not being his specialty, began to get slower on the dodges. Hibari saw this, and hit the place where Gokudera's defense was weakest. So he gave his bombs to Uri as his last bet. Gokudera fell down, and Hibari knew that Gokudera did not have any more strength to even stand up. He had won. It was a good battle, one that he hadn't felt in a long time, although it wasn't as good as the one that he and the omnivore had. He had enjoyed it.

It's not over yet, Hibari, Gokudera grinned. As he thought this, a fizz sound went off somewhere near Hibari.

Hibari looked at the source of the sound of the fizz. It wasn't up, it wasn't down, it wasn't forward, back, right, or left. Then he realized that his tonfas had two dynamites, but it was too late; the dynamites exploded and both of them had been knocked down. In a quick second, Roll made Hibari drop his weapon and shielded him from a direct hit. It didn't mean that he hadn't been harmed, though. He walked over to Gokudera, who looked unconscious.

_Hmm.. not bad, Gokudera Hayato. Not bad._ He thought, and exited the room. In his animal kingdom, Gokudera Hayato had officially become a small animal to Hibari.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lambo and Fuuta were doing the best of what they could do at this point. Fuuta was teaching Lambo about the Mafia World, since Fuuta had stated that he could not fight. Fuuta had only evaded trouble by using his Rankings to create confusion and chaos around the people who had tried to control him or get his rankings, but never had he needed to fight. Considering that fact, now he even considered taking martial arts classes, or getting tutored to fight. But today, Fuuta's job was to teach, not learn, so he did his job the best he could. He taught Lambo about the omerta, and many other things about the Mafia world. Even though Lambo was an assassin, his mind didn't seem that he comprehended these things, so Fuuta re-introduced Lambo to them. Lambo did surprisingly well, and even commented on the fact that he knew all these stuff. So, Fuuta decided to take a break and supervised Lambo, who ran around many rooms in a pace that was fast for a 5 year old.<p>

In one of the rooms, they saw Basil, working on papers seated on a desk. He seemed to be focusing on something important, but Lambo didn't seem to care. Seeing the familiar face, Lambo ran up to Basil and tugged his arm.

"Hey, let's play!" Lambo said. Basil was startled by Lambo's sudden appearance.

"Sorry. Lambo, let's go somewhere else." Fuuta said and tried to pull Lambo away from Basil.

"No, it's okay. Is there anything I can help with?" Basil smiled.

"Basil, you know how to fight, right? Teach Lambo-san. Ne~!" Lambo tugged on Basil's arm tighter.

"Lambo!" Fuuta said.

Basil was surprised by Lambo's words. Sawada-dono had never let Lambo-dono out on the battlefield, partially because Lambo-dono was too young, but also because he was too naïve to be out on the battlefield. But once he was, he did things that was unexpected. And since Lambo was a guardian, Basil knew that Lambo would need to fight, no matter what. And here the Lightning Guardian was, asking him to teach him how to fight. Since he only had to teach Kyoko and Haru during the afternoon, Basil guessed that he could help out Fuuta and Lambo.

"Why not?" Basil said as he smiled at Lambo.

"Yeah! I did it!" Lambo said as he ran around in circles.

Basil smiled wider as Lambo ran around in circles.

* * *

><p><em>If you liked this story, please FavoriteFollow! Thank you :)_

_If you have any questions, comments, considerations, suggestions, please PM me or put it on the Reviews! I will read it!_

_I think this is my longest chapter ever. To be honest though, I was worried, at first, that this chapter would be the shortest one I had, since I did not plan any fighting, but I was suddenly like "to become a right hand man, Gokudera needs to gain respect from Hibari". And what would be better than a fight to gain respect from Hibari?_

_Thank you for reading! Ciao Ciao!_


	9. Chapter 9: Enemies

_Hello everyone! So I decided that there was nothing to write that would have been crucial to the story when they had just started training anymore. So, I finally made one that happens one year after they officially had started training, and this chapter is going to be a bit gruesome, so please don't blame me for this. I really thought this was necessary for Tsuna's growth. Oh and happy Black Friday! (And come to think of it, I wrote a very dark chapter on a Black Friday.. huh..)_

_Thank you, and read on!_

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Enemies<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now about one year since they had started officially training under Vongola care. They had usual training schedules; from 8 am to 2 pm was the first training session, and then 2 pm to 8 pm would be the next. Today, Tsuna had returned from the endless tortur- training from Reborn at about 8 O' Clock. He was beat (although not physically beat), and couldn't wait to take a rest on his comfortable bed. When he opened the front door, Nana was in the kitchen, baking.<p>

When Nana heard the footsteps, she went to check on who it was. When she saw the person at the door, she smiled brightly.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, how was your training?" Nana asked.

"I'm beat. Reborn had me do the most ridiculous things. Kaa-san, when's dinner?" Tsuna asked.

"It's almost done. Do you mind calling Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan down for dinner? They're on the second floor." Nana asked happily.

Tsuna nodded and went up to his room to call Lambo and I-Pin for dinner. They were playing cards.

"Lambo! I-Pin! It's dinnertime!" Tsuna said. Lambo soon dropped all of his cards onto the floor and ran down, cheering for dinner. I-Pin put her cards down on the desk they were playing cards on. The floor was soon covered with Lambo's cards.

_Really,_ he thought, _Lambo, can't you at least.._ And Tsuna began to pick up the cards Lambo had dropped.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the dinner table, Bianchi, Fuuta, Reborn, Lambo, and I-Pin was already seated, eating their food. He found that his portion of his food had been taken.<p>

"Hey Lambo!" Tsuna said. "Did you take my food?"

"Lambo-san don't know what you're talking about," Lambo said, as he took a fried egg from Tsuna's dish.

"Hey!"

"What?" Lambo asked him.

"Don't take my food, Lambo!" Tsuna said. Everybody laughed.

Reborn smirked. "Well, it's your fault for coming down here late," he said.

"No it's not! I was cleaning up after Lambo's mess!" Tsuna countered.

"Isn't it the boss's duty to clean up after its subordinates?" Reborn smiled.

"Didn't I tell you before about this? I said, I don't wantto be a mafia boss!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn sighed at his student's words. _When was he ever going to see the truth?_

The next day, Tsuna had to leave early for more torturing with Reborn. He said his goodbyes to Nana and ran off to the CEDEF building.

"He's becoming more like his father," Nana said to Bianchi. They were seated on the dining room table, with a cup of tea in their hands.

"Guys are all like that," Bianchi smiled at Nana. "They never think about what the waiting women feel like."

Nana looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe that's true." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The day went pretty smoothly. Bianchi smiled at the happy Nana, who was now doing laundry. The clothes were all ragged and dirty, and Bianchi had to help get all the dirt off. Then she would help Nana sew the ragged, or the holes burnt in the clothes, together, and would chat about the men (*cough* Iemitsu *cough* Reborn). It was a pretty peaceful, normal day. Although Bianchi missed the days back with Reborn, she didn't mind peaceful days like these. And she also learned valuable cooking tips from Nana, so it was fine with her. They were spending a very peaceful day; the sun's warmth made Bianchi want to fall asleep.<p>

But then, that was all interrupted as suddenly, a woman with pink hair similar to Bianchi's fell from the sky. She had a black mask on, a blank tank top and a white skirt that complemented it. Her skin looked like chocolate; a soft brown color. And regardless to say to the suspicious mask, she had a long, wide spear that confirmed that she was someone dangerous. She landed on the lawn of the Sawada house, and looked at Bianchi and Nana, who was folding clothes near the place the suspicious woman had landed. Bianchi dropped the clothes she was folding and stepped forward.

"Maman, stay back," Bianchi told Nana, and put an arm around to protect her. Nana looked at Bianchi with confused eyes.

Bianchi took out her poison cooking, as her weapon. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We are the Cervello and we are looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Is he here right now?" The woman said.

"Cervello? Why are you here? And what do you want from Tsuna?" Bianchi pulled the dishes of her poison cooking closer, in case if she needed to attack.

Nana just looked at the Cervello woman, and smiled. "Ara, are you Tsu-kun's friend?" She asked the masked woman.

"No," the pink-haired woman said practically. "We are his enemies."

Nana sent a questionable look at the woman. Bianchi could tell that the one the Cervello wanted was Tsuna. And if they couldn't get Tsuna, then they will get someone that was close to him, and find out where he was. And who was closer to him than the mother who had given birth to the guy they were looking for?

"Maman! Stay back. They're going to try to get you." Bianchi said. Nana looked at her questionably.

"Maman! Your life is at risk! Run! Run, Maman!" Bianchi said, poison cooking still in her hand.

"What about Bianchi-chan?" Nana looked at her.

Bianchi smiled. "I'll be back in time for lunch, okay? Please go! " Bianchi said.

Nana didn't understand what was happening, but listened to what Bianchi had said. She believed that Bianchi wouldn't go on her word.

Bianchi smiled sadly at Maman. "Why did you let her go so easily?" She asked, poison cooking still in her hand The woman stood expresionless.

"We'll just find another way to find Sawada Tsunayoshi," the Cervello woman said, monotonously.

"Well, I won't let you harm Tsuna," Bianchi said, and threw the poison cooking at the pink haired woman. The pink haired woman jumped to dodge it, and did a somersault in the air. She landed a perfect landing, with absolute grace and certainty.

"It's not over yet!" Bianchi said, and threw hundreds of poison cooking at the Cervello's way. However, the pink haired woman dodged all of it, and even managed to throw her spear right into Bianchi's stomach. Blood poured out from her on the opening, and she almost collapsed. But Bianchi held her ground firm, and took out the spear that was stuck inside her stomach. A loud, painful sound of steel and skin in contact, was made, and Bianchi did her best not to pass out or wince.

The Cervello soon started walking forward towards her. Bianchi was now easily unguarded and she could finish Bianchi off quickly. But when she saw the row of scorpions that had surrounded Bianchi, she looked at Bianchi with amusement. She hadn't seen Bianchi open her box. But she did not hesitate to knock the scorpions down with her Sun Dying Will Flames that she had on her hand. The scorpions vanished due to the Storm's disintegration ability, being uncontrollable due to the Sun's Activation ability.

Bianchi let out a small chuckle. "So this is the end, huh?"

* * *

><p>Nana did not know where to run, so she tried to look for her son, or her son's friends in case they knew of anything. Tsuna's friends all looked like they might be able to help either her or Bianchi-chan. They all looked athletic and strong, and Tsuna had on rings? He must have been influenced by Gokudera-kun. So Tsuna might have picked up a few fighting tips from them as well., and might know what was going on.<p>

But as she kept running, in the street intersection where she heard Tsuna and Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun would often meet at, she saw the same lady that Bianchi-chan had been fighting. Wait, the slight crop of their bangs and their clothes were different. This lady had on a all black chiffon dress, with laced leg bangles as an accesory.

The woman held something in her hand, and pointed it at her.

"Where's Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The woman demanded.

* * *

><p>Bianchi was not only bleeding from her stomach, but was bleeding from her face as well. She couldn't believe that she had been defeated in this short amount of time; this woman, she thought as she looked at the Cervello, is too strong.<p>

"Ma..man...Tsu...na... Run..." Bianchi said, and collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna? I don't know.. Today, he went out with Reborn to do some 'training'? I don't know exactly where though. Why do you ask?" Nana smiled.<p>

"Hmm.." The pink-haired lady said. "Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't here. What should I do with the mother?" There was silence as the pink-haired lady heard the words of the person she was talking to. "No, it seems like she doesn't know anything." She said. Then, with a nod, she pulled the safety trigger of the gun and aimed it towards Nana.

_Bang!_ That was the last sound Nana heard before she collapsed onto the floor. She felt that something had passed her head, but didn't know what; her senses were dimming and she had to work hard not to lose conscious. Her eyes began to close and her eyesight seemed to blur. And then, suddenly, darkness, enveloped her.

"No, boss, we don't know where he is at this point," she had heard the pink haired woman say.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. So I didn't hold back on the gruesome details, and if that somehow made you uneasy, want to vomit or anything else, I truly apologize.<em>

_Next chapter will be dealing with how Tsuna takes the death._

_If you have any questions, comments, considerations, or suggestions, please PM me or Review!_

_And if you liked this story, please Favorite/Follow! My update timing is sometimes.. very unpredictable._

_Thank you! Ciao Ciao!_


	10. Chapter 10: Protection

_Hey everybody! I'm sorry I left a whole entire day with that cliffhanger._

_Here's the chapter. Please read on!_

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Protection<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, there's a call for you," Reborn said to Tsuna.<p>

"What is it?" Tsuna called out. Usually, the calls were from the Ninth, but Tsuna knew that the Ninth was busy. He didn't know anyone else that would call at such short notice – well, except for Uni and Byakuran, but they were still in Japan, so there was no need to call, since they could just drop by anytime. But it was about 11 am, and Uni and Byakuran did not usually come until after 3.

"It's about Nana," Reborn lowered his Fedora. Something about his aura seemed deadly, and Tsuna could feel with his Hyper Intuition that it was something that he wasn't going to like. Tsuna looked at Reborn for a long time.

"Show me the way," Tsuna said. The harsh sounds of the footstep were deafening as Reborn lead in the front.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Tsuna said to the phone. "Yes, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi." A pause. "Yes, I am the son of Sawada Nana..?" Another pause. "What?!" Tsuna dropped the phone.<p>

"Hello? Hello? Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you still there?" The voice from the phone said. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

There was silence for minutes. Tsuna just stared at the floor as if that was the only thing he was allowed to look at. He couldn't believe it. Why would his _mother_, out of all the people, be killed?

"It was because she was related to you." Reborn said, reading Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna became wide-eyed at this statement. _Just because of that? Who did it, and why would they do such a thing?_

"To grab your attention, Tsuna." Reborn answered Tsuna's unspoken question. "You have something that they want, whether it is the seat as the next Vongola boss, or something else that they want. And they figured that if they do something to grab your attention, then you won't stand still."

Tsuna clenched his hands into a fist. If they wanted something from me, then they should have just come to me, and not any others. _My mom was innocent! She didn't know that I was the next Mafia boss of the strongest mafia group in the world! She didn't know anything, and yet.. They still killed her?_

"It's the way the mafia runs, Tsuna." Reborn said.

Tsuna kept staring down at the ground. _But it's not fair!_

Reborn lowered his fedora. Shadows formed on his eyes so that they wouldn't be visible. "The funeral's going to be the day after tomorrow. Get ready, Tsuna."

Tsuna stared at Reborn for a long time, and nodded when the answer was way past overdue.

"But Reborn.. there's somewhere I need to go." Tsuna said.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"Where is the hospital that kaa-san's in?"

* * *

><p>Gokudera was worried for Tsuna. Tsuna would stare down at the ground, and never look up. His steps seemed purposeless, as if he was dragging himself somewhere just because he was made to. His eyes looked like they couldn't focus on one thing, and looked very dull. To say in short, he looked like a ragged doll that had lost all hope. And it had only been a few hours that Tsuna was like this, that Gokudera had exploded. He went in to the Japanese-style rooms on level B4, to get Yamamoto to come along with him.<p>

"Oi! Baseball Freak, let's go and ask what Reborn-san what happened to Jyuu-Daime!" Gokudera said to the Japanese kid in the room. Yamamoto was practicing something with his Box Animal, Jiro, but dropped everything and asked what happened. Yamamoto asked what happened to Tsuna, and Gokudera told about Jyuu-Daime's very unusual act. Yamamoto asked for permission from Colonello to take a break, who agreed. Together, they both ran to Reborn to find out what had happened with Jyuu-Daime.

* * *

><p>"Reborn-san! Whatever happened to Jyuu-Daime?!" Gokudera stormed into the library with Yamamoto at his right. Gokudera knew that it was his training time with Reborn-san, as it was already 2 pm. That was the only time where Gokudera knew where, exactly, Reborn-san would have been.<p>

Reborn lowered his fedora. "Hey, Gokudera. You too, Yamamoto."

"Whatever happened to Jyuu-Daime, Reborn-san! It's like that time at.." Gokudera thought back to the only time when Jyuu-Daime was like that. That was when that loser-Enma had accused Jyuu-Daime's father of murdering his parents and sister. It was even hard to think about it.

"Like the time at Shimon Island, I know." Reborn's gaze headed towards the ground.

"Whatever happened to Jyuu-Daime, Reborn-san?!" Gokudera slammed his hands on the table. Reborn just lowered his fedora.

"Reborn-san!" Silence loomed over the room.

"Maman was killed." Reborn said. At the words, Gokudera and Yamamoto became wide-eyed.

"That.. That can't be.." Gokudera said under his breath. Yamamoto's expression became serious. His eyes darted to the right, the direction away from anybody else.

"Tsuna.."

"He hasn't told you yet, huh? Well, that's understandable. But he's going to have to overcome this quickly if he doesn't want anybody else hurt. I feel that this isn't the end.." Reborn began to say.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked down at the ground.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said. Then, he suddenly changed his direction and began running towards the door. "TSUNA!"

"Oi! Baseball Freak! Don't leave me behind!" Gokudera said, and began to run. However, a hook grabbed him by his collar and Gokudera could only watch Yamamoto go.

"Re..Reborn-san! Why did you stop me and not that Baseball Freak?!" Gokudera asked.

Reborn lowered his fedora. "Because you can't help him on this one."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was in the weapons room. This place was the only room that he could be all alone, or wouldn't have a very bright feeling that didn't match with his mood right now. And this place was where he could cry by himself, without anyone ever realizing that he was here.<p>

Tsuna hugged his knees closer to his body, and began to cry silently. Reborn had let him check on where his mother was, which was the same hospital that he had been in after the fight with Varia.

* * *

><p><strong>- Flashback starts -<strong>

"Excuse me, do you know where Sawada Nana is?" He asked the nurse at the front desk. He realized that there wasn't a lot of people, as it was noon, and people were on their lunch break.

"Oh, she's in room 303….. But.. I'm sorry to say.. that.." The nurse looked at him with sad eyes. Tsuna tried to avoid the gaze; he thanked her and ran toward room 303 before the nurse could finish her sentence.

And when he saw her, his hopes were instantly reduced to ashes. Nana's face was pale, and on her forehead was a hole where Tsuna guessed that the bullet had gone through. Even if he asked Byakuran, he would not have the answer for this one. His mom was already gone.

"Tsu..na..?" A voice came from the other bed in the room. The woman had pink hair, and had white bandages wrapped around her head, hands, and legs. She looked severely injured, to say the least.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna was surprised. _Bianchi was hurt, as well?_

"Tsuna.. it.. was.. the.." Bianchi began to say. Tsuna ran to Bianchi.

"Bianchi! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked. Bianchi just smiled.

"You're..kind..Tsuna.." Bianchi flinched.

"Bianchi! Are you really okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna..it..was..the Cer..vello.." as Bianchi said this, Tsuna was just shocked at what she had said. "They..invaded…your home.. and..tried to threaten..me.. and Maman's life.. But it seems that they had gotten her.. unfortunately.." Bianchi flinched again.

"Bianchi!"

"Tsuna..It's..not….over..they'll..do…whatever..it..takes…to reach you." Bianchi said, and flinched again. She then fell unconscious.

"Bianchi?" Tsuna shook Bianchi. "BIANCHI!"

"It's okay," A voice called out from the windows. "She just lost conscious."

"Reborn.. I.." Tsuna began to say.

"First, return to training. You can think about it there. You might be in danger here, or put Bianchi and the other people in the hospital in danger, Tsuna."

Tsuna clenched his hands into a fist. "Okay.." He said, as he looked at Nana one last time.

**- Flashback ends –**

* * *

><p>After looking back on the scene at the hospital, Tsuna couldn't produce tears to come out anymore. He just hugged his knees tighter, and waited for when the pain would become tolerable. He still couldn't believe that his mother was dead, and also that his friends could be soon; all because of him.<p>

Then suddenly, the door opened and light shone upon the room.

"There you were, Tsuna," A familiar voice said. The owner of the voice walked up to him, and sat down to the right of where Tsuna was.

"Yama..moto.." Tsuna began to say. Yamamoto put his arms around Tsuna's shoulders, like always. He looked happy, until he suddenly had put a serious expression on.

"Tsuna.. I can help you. If you need to tell me something, then you can just go ahead." Yamamoto said, hiding the serious expression and began to smile. Tsuna just smiled back at his friend and stared down at the ground.

"Did Reborn tell you about.." Tsuna began to say.

"Yeah," Yamamoto had cut in. His smile soon turned into a frown. He let go of Tsuna's shoulders. "I'm sorry about your mom, Tsuna."

"It's okay," Tsuna put his chin on his hugged knees. "I'm just.. It's just that.. she's dead all because of me. And you might end up like her too, Yamamoto. Maybe you should just.. go without.."

"NO!" Yamamoto yelled. Yamamoto began to pant after he said this, as if all his breath was focused on that one word. Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. Yamamoto took a deep inhale and exhale. Then he looked at the ground, his eyes serious.

"Tsuna.. you're not alone. Back in the future, I knew that my dad had died because of me. I felt guilty about it day and night, and I still am worried that he will die all of a sudden and leave me."

_Right, Yamamoto's father had also died because of me. Yamamoto had gotten involved with me, and his dad had died because of it._ Tsuna thought. There was silence for a minute.

"Tsuna.. I know that look. You think that your mother and my father had died because of you, but I don't think so. It's those people that killed them, that's the fault. You have nothing to do with it, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, and put his arms around Tsuna again.

"I know that my situation was different from yours right now, but I think I know what you are feeling like. Back in the future, I learned that you have to let go of the guilt and the faults, and just keep moving forward."

"Yamamoto.." _I didn't know that Yamamoto had thought like that. I'm a horrible friend. I have been close friends with Yamamoto for more than 2 years? And I still don't know anything about him.. And Gokudera-kun.. And Kyoko-chan and Onii-san, Hibari-san, Chrome, and Mukuro either. I'm a horrible friend and a horrible person in general._

"Yamamoto's right, Dame-Tsuna." Another voice said from the door. Tsuna looked up to see who it was. It was a 3-year old Reborn, who had begun growing due to the curse of the Arcobaleno being lifted.

"Reborn.." Tsuna said, as he stared at Reborn. Reborn walked up to Tsuna and jumped up onto his knee.

"You can't control the fact that Maman died, Dame-Tsuna. But what you can control is the fate of you and your friends meeting the same fate as Maman. Tsuna, you have the power to change it. What do you want to do?"

"Wha..What do I want to do? I don't know anymore.."

Reborn sighed. "What is your pride, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn expressionlessly. "My friends.."

"And why are they your pride?"

"The.. they are the only reason why I could have made it this far. Without them, I might have been dead or miserable for the rest of my life."

"And what do you want to do with them?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn in the eyes. "I.. I want to have another day where we could laugh out loud. To watch fireworks and enjoy ourselves. I want to protect my friends."

Reborn smiled. "Isn't that all you need then, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn as if he was another species that no one had ever seen before. Then, a hesitant smile slowly began to form in Tsuna's face. "I guess.."

Yamamoto and Reborn smiled at Tsuna's answer. Tsuna turned to Yamamoto.

"Thank you, Yamamoto." Tsuna said. "I'll try to do as you said." Tsuna smiled the biggest smile he had ever made.

"Of course! Just come to me when you need anything, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned his signature grin.

"Hmph," Reborn smirked, and exited the room. His student was really growing into the boss that he had wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>

_If you have any questions, comments, considerations, or suggestions, please PM me or put it on the Reviews!_

_If you liked this story, then please Favorite/Follow! Thank you and Ciao Ciao!_


	11. Chapter 11: Missing

_Hello! So this is where I had left off before I had restarted this story all over._

_Thank you, and Please, read on!_

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Missing<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up the day after kaa-san's funeral. Tsuna had been drowned in sorrow at the funeral, since most of the people had gone about how wonderful his mother was and how much she will be missed. Tsuna would miss her everyday; not only was she his mom, but she had been all Tsuna had before Reborn had stepped into his house.<p>

But, at least, it had been better than the day when he had been sobbing in the weapons room. Fortunately, he had Yamamoto and Reborn to put him into a better spirit, and Tsuna thought that the funeral could have been way worse than what it felt like. He was lucky to have such caring friends.

Now, he was just looking at the clouds with Yamamoto, relaxing with a day off, since Reborn had said that they could take a break for a day to freshen up the mind. He tried his best not to think about his mother and tried to concentrate on the clouds. It was so peaceful, he wished more of his friends would have joined him. But Gokudera had been too busy with something, and Onii-san had said that cloud-watching did not EXTREMELY fit well with his nature, going for a run right after he said that. Hibari-san was busy biting away people to death, and Chrome had decided to train more so that she would perfect her skills. He wondered what the others, as in Uni, Byakuran, his dad, the Ninth, and many others he could name, was doing.

But, even though he was at peace, there was that Hyper Intuition at the back of the mind that kept tugging at him that something was wrong; although he could feel the source of the problem was far away. Tsuna decided to let it go, and just kept watching the clouds with Yamamoto.

Tsuna would never know why his Hyper Intuition had been so alert that day.

* * *

><p>"Kyuu-Daime! The Vongola Headquarter is in danger! At this rate, we'll be overthrown! 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 7th blocks are all defeated. We have the 1st, 6th and 8th blocks that aren't defeated, but the 6th and 8th block are at war right now. We are predicting that the enemy's goal is something in the 1st block.." A voice reported.<p>

"I know." A warm, but stern voice said.

"But we don't have any more men to send to the 1st block.." The voice said. "We predict that the enemies' goal was the 1st block all along.."

"I know."

"How shall we do this, Kyuu-Daime?" The owner of the voice that had reported the situation looked at the 9th Vongola boss for orders. The 9th Vongola boss began to tuck in his tie on his formal wear.

"I'll go." The 9th Vongola boss said, and began to walk out towards the door. Light shone upon his back, making him seem majestic and too god-like to be human.

Suddenly, a row of about 8 people of Vongola's Outside Advisors, had appeared to stop the Ninth. They all spread their arms out wide, making a chain to block the Vongola boss from exiting the room.

"Kyuu-Daime! This is preposterous! You are going to throw your life out!" A blonde female with black glasses spoke up for the people guarding the door. Her hair was tied back in a bun on the back of her head, and there were wandering strands of hair on her right cheek.

"Oregano.. You know that no one else but me will have a chance to fight back the forces at 1st block. I can feel it from my Hyper Intuition; they've put quite a force on just the 1st block, and I'm the only one who won't be killed miserably." Nono looked at the blonde woman with kind, but sad eyes. It was as if he already knew that he would die, or at best, be permanently damaged.

"Kyuu-Daime.." The woman, Oregano said. "But we still can't let you out there! It's suicide! You're the one and only boss of the Vongola!" Oregano took a step forward, her arms still out.

The old man smiled; his eyes could not be seen from the shadows, and only his mouth could be seen from his face.

"I am not the only one.. Oregano." Nono said. Oregano was surprised at this statement, but made a firm expression again. There was a moment of silence. "Oh well. I'm too old for this, anyways. So Oregano.. let me go not as the Ninth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, but as an old grandpa that wants to protect those dearest to him._ He_ must understand." An emphasis on the 'he' was put, to show that this person had a great significance in the 9th Vongola boss's life.

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi.." Oregano said, nodding that she knew who the 'he' the Ninth was referring to. The Ninth nodded. "But he's too young, Kyuu-Daime. He's not ready yet." Oregano's eyes looked firm; she was never going to let the Ninth go out on some.. suicide mission.

"It's okay, Oregano." The Ninth smiled. "I'll come back to help him. And even if I can't, Reborn-kun and Iemitsu will take care of him."

Oregano thought about this for a moment. The Tenth Vongola Boss had grown a lot. And Oregano trusted Reborn-kun and Oyakatasama. And she trusted Vongola Nono, who trusted in them.

Oregano nodded, and ordered the line of CEDEF people to move out of Nono's way. They looked at her, confused, but since she was in charge of the scene, they didn't object and did what they were told.

"Thank you, Oregano." Nono smiled, and sprinted as fast as he can to the 1st block. That block was the block that was dedicated to Vongola Primo; it held many things of Primo's possessions. It was the most sacred of all the blocks in the Vongola Mansion; only the higher-ups of the Vongola Famigila members had access there. The 1st block was also where the backup control room of the Mansion was, and had many weapons stored there. Anyways, if the 1st block went to the enemies, then they were dead.

* * *

><p>He was relieved that the enemies had no interest in the belongings of Vongola Primo. He continued to follow their footsteps, and he suddenly entered a green, underground parking lot. And according to his memories, there was nothing after the parking lot. The 9th Vongola boss was relieved. Little did Kyuu-Daime know, that the enemy that had almost made the Vongola Headquarters fall, was someone he knew very well. When he saw the person, he was frozen with horror and shock.<p>

"S..Se.." Kyuu-Daime was too stunned to speak.

"Oh. Hello, Timoteo. Nice to see you again. Well, not really, don't you think, since we are forced to be enemies?" The woman smiled a very sad and sorrowful smile. It was really evident that she did not want to fight the ninth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, most likely of emotional purposes than fear.

"S..Se.." Vongola Nono looked at her in shock. He had heard that she had disappeared for over 30 years? But the woman he was looking at looked about in her mid-20s, with creamy skin that had no evidence of bumps and bruises that would have seemed suitable for a high person like her. She had a dark mask that hid her eyes, just like the Cervello. However, the difference ended there, as she had blond hair and had a very expensive beige coat on, with black buttons on both sides of the coat. Black lines traced along the outer rims of the buttons. It looked like the buttons depended on each other to make the coat secure. The coat went all the way down to her thighs, with a pink flower-like and lacy finish that showed that she had another dress on that almost equaled in length with the coat. She wore this with black leggings, and light, light brown combat boots.

"Don't. My name isn't that anymore. It's now Corteccia. Corteccia Prefontale." The woman, Corteccia, said. (A/N: Corteccia is the first name)

"You even changed your name, Se.. Corteccia?" Nono corrected himself. His eyes looked very sad. "So what is your purpose?" Nono said, and twisted his staff. At the end of the staff, orange flames sparked to life from the staff.

"My goal.. is to save the world." Corteccia said. "But in order to do that, I need that boy.. Vongola Decimo.. Sawada Tsunayoshi? Yes, Giotto's great, great, great grandson, to rise to power."

Nono was confused. "Se.. Corteccia," He corrected again. "He'll officially take the throne in a few years. Why do you need to sacrifice so many lives to do the inevitable?" Nono looked sadly at Corteccia.

"That won't do. There is a great unbalance, and it is my job and my duty to fix it. And in order to do that, we need the Vongola Famiglia's soon-to-be-boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to become boss of the Vongola as fast as possible. And I will make sure it happens that way, _by killing you_." The last three words were monotonous. Even though the Ninth had countered countless battles, the last three words that Corteccia had spoke of had sent a shiver to his spine, although it was not from fear of death. It was something else that the woman had.

The ninth boss of Vongola saw the blonde masked woman dash towards him. In response, the ninth twisted his staff and ignited his flames onto the staff. The staff had an orange flame on the orbs, and the orange flames fell onto the floor as if petals of a flower were being blown by the wind.

* * *

><p>Large breaths, huge pants, a greedy desire for air. That's what engulfed Kyuu-Daime's mind, and that was the only thing on his mind. He could not care for the blond woman in front of him, as he knew that he had lost to her miserably. He had never seen such weapons in his life! Kyuu-Daime had not been ready for it. And it didn't help the fact that, he had realized there was poison on the weapons the moment he had come in contact with the unnamed weapon.<p>

"W..Where did you get thi.." Nono began to say.

"Oh.. this?" She looked at the weapon. "This is just something from the future. 200 years into the future." She added.

"Wh..What.. Th..That can't be.. S..Se.." Nono tried to reach his hand out to her, but instead, his vision went dark and his senses went numb; he was unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Here he is! I found him!" A male voice said. "Kyuu-Daime! Please wake up!" After a few moments, herds of footsteps headed toward the male and the 9th boss.<p>

"Turmeric! Did you find the..?" A female voice said. But her sentence was cut off, as the 9th boss coughed to regain conscious.

"Kyuu-Daime!" Oregano squatted down to where Turmeric's hand was. Turmeric was gently holding Kyuu-Daime's head with his hand, and tried to get the 9th boss to stand up. The 9th boss twisted his neck to meet where Oregano was.

"Ore..gano.." He coughed. "Tell.. Ie..mitsu.. to bring Tsunayoshi..-kun… here.." He coughed. "From..now on.. I'm resigning.." He coughed again, and fell unconscious.

"Kyuu-Daime? Kyuu-Daime!" the world went dark once again.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so Kyuu-Daime has been poisoned. This was where I had left off.<em>

_Thank you for reading, and if you liked this story, give it a Favorite/Follow! (please?)_

_Ciao Ciao!_


	12. Chapter 12: Important Trip

_Hello everyone! I am here with a new chapter! *cue clapping*_

_I hope you enjoy it! I tried to lighten the mood since we all need that comedic relief._

_Thank you, and Read on!_

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Important Trip<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you cure it?" Oregano asked. The doctors slowly shook their head no.<p>

"We have never seen this kind of poison before!" One of the doctors said. The other doctors also exchanged glances to verify the claim; Kyuu-Daime was just as good as dead.

"Yes. This is something.. I've never seen before!" Another doctor said. All of the others agreed with him.

"I have never seen these kinds of chemicals," Another doctor said.

"Then.. it should be only explainable if the poison is from the future. Is Byakuran behind this?" Turmeric asked.

"Impossible! We have been watching his every move, and he has not been a threat yet!" Oregano replied back.

"Yeah. Byakuran isn't the one this time." A hologrammed Iemitsu said. Iemitsu was still back in Japan, with his son, and was now talking to them by a latest invention of Vongola 10th's mechanics, Shoichi and Spanner.

"But then who is?" Oregano put her index finger and thumb on her chin, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Tsuna! Do you want to go fishing today?" Iemitsu barged into Tsuna's room, in his work clothes and tank top, holding a giant fish of about 2 meters long in his hand.<p>

"D..Dad?! What are you doing up.. at 4:00 in the morning?" Tsuna got up from the bed, and tried to talk him out of doing.. whatever he was doing. Tsuna sensed, from his Hyper Intuition, that what Iemitsu was planning to do was something dangerous. And it was not fishing.

Iemitsu smiled brightly at his son, and put his arms around him. He was smiling through his teeth, and his eyes made an upward arch to show that he was happy. He turned his neck to see his son, but suddenly turned serious.

Tsuna almost fell from Iemitsu's weight, since Tsuna had not expected Iemitsu to do that. If it weren't from the countless hell he had to face with Reborn, he would have been on the floor by now. He turned his neck to complain to his dad that he was putting too much weight on him; but, he saw that his father's smile had turned into a frown.

"Dad.. Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked him worriedly.

"Oh. It's just nothing." Iemitsu smiled through his teeth again. Tsuna sensed that what Iemitsu had said was a lie. But Tsuna was tired; it was 4 in the morning, so he didn't ask about it too much.

"Oh.. Okay.. Anyways, don't go fishing, or whatever that you were planning to do. And I'm going to go sleep.." He broke out of his dad's grasp. Tsuna walked toward the bed, and opened the blanket half way for him to get in. He then walked into the cozy, warm bed, and tucked in his blanket. "So Good Night." Tsuna started to drool in his sleep.

Iemitsu just smiled.

_Tsuna.. do your best, okay?_

* * *

><p>"Iemitsu.. are you sure you don't want to tell him?" Reborn asked.<p>

"No, I'll leave that to you." Iemitsu said. Then Iemitsu smiled through his teeth, and his eyes had, once again, traveled upward to create an arch. "What, he won't believe me anyways." His expression suddenly became serious, his eyes traveling downward, and his smile turning into a frown. "I have left this house for too long to be worthy of that.."

"Okay, I understand. I'll tell Tsuna the bad news." Reborn said. "You should go back to Italy to aid for the Kyuu-Daime, Iemitsu." Reborn said, as he lowered his fedora.

Iemitsu nodded, but also said. "I am planning to come with you."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Tsuna couldn't believe at what Reborn had just said. So his nagging feeling that he had almost every single day of this week hadn't been a false alarm after all. Tsuna suddenly felt guilty. He could have done something about it, but instead had chosen not to do anything and make Kyuu-Daime in danger.<p>

"You know what I said, Dame-Tsuna. And it isn't your fault. Even if you didn't ignore your Hyper Intuition, Kyuu-Daime would have still been poisoned sooner or later." Reborn said.

Tsuna wasn't thinking about what Reborn had just said to him. He was just too busy thinking about Kyuu-Daime.

"Tsuna," Reborn called out as he kicked Tsuna in the face. A slight purple bruise was made Reborn had kicked Tsuna.

"Tsuna, We're going to Italy. Tell all of the guardians about the situation, and also that we're leaving at 3. We'll be meeting at your house. Don't leave any of the guardians behind, or.." Reborn said, aiming his gun at Tsuna. Reborn's gun's end sparkled, as if it was in tip top shape to shoot Tsuna. Tsuna looked at his tutor with fear before he agreed to gather all of his guardians together for a trip to Italy.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had gotten Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Chrome to come without much difficulty. Lambo was coming with them, as well, since Fuuta had "coincidentally" won 6 tickets to the same city as Tsuna and the others were going, on the same plane. The only problem was Hibari-san. Tsuna already had asked him to come with them to Italy; but Hibari had said to get out of his office or he will bite Tsuna to death.<p>

But since Reborn had said to make all of his guardians come, brining Hibari-san was a must. And Hibari-san was his Cloud Guardian. Hibari-san an ally, no matter what the situation. Hibari had helped Tsuna and the others countless times.

And after spending a whole year under the same building that was not Nami-Chuu with Hibari, and from battling him dozens of times during that year, Tsuna had gotten over his fear of Hibari. He just wished that Hibari would be less..bloodthirsty.

So, here Tsuna was, at the head of the Namimori Discipline Committee's office door. He knocked on the door for the second time that day, and let himself in.

And when Tsuna looked across the room, he found Hibari, seated on a desk that was made especially for Hibari. On the right corner of the desk, there was a name tag that stated Hibari's name, age, and grade, although the age and grade had a question mark next to it.

"What is it, Omnivore?" Hibari asked with bitterness. Ever since the battle with Bermuda, Tsuna had officially graduated from a small animal to an omnivore. When he asked Kusakabe-san what the name meant, Kusakabe-san had cast a curious glance at Tsuna and shrugged; saying that Hibari had never called another person like that. It was either Herbivore, which was the vast majority of the entire population, a Small Animal, who was Enma and Tsuna's other guardians, or a Carnivore, which probably only included Hibari himself. Tsuna had become the first Omnivore in Hibari's animal kingdom, although that didn't mean Tsuna understood what the name meant. Tsuna just wished that Hibari would call out his name instead of omnivore, like all the other guardians did for him. Well, except for Gokudera and Chrome, who insisted on calling him boss.

Tsuna took a deep breath. "Hibari-san, please go with us to Italy."

"No." Hibari said, and tuned out of the conversation.

"But this is really important! Kyuu-Daime is in danger, and.." Tsuna began to shout. Hibari yawned. Tsuna clenched his fists, although it was not because of Hibari-san.

"I'll fight you after we get back! And I'll try to get Reborn to fight with you as well.." Tsuna bargained, holding up his hands up to his face for defense when he saw Hibari stare back at him. He had learned the hard way, that if there wasn't anything interesting or important to Hibari that Tsuna didn't have to bargain, then Hibari won't listen to him, and maybe even bite him to death because of it.

Tsuna saw that Hibari had stopped in his tracks to consider it.

Hibari had not yet won, not even once, to the omnivore. Most of the matches, were a draw, and the rest, the omnivore had won. So, the match was a good bargain for him. And if the baby was added into the picture as well..

"When is it?"

"Huh?" Tsuna had expected at least a fight. "It's after 2 hours. We'll be staying for about a week." Tsuna said.

Hibari nodded. Then he suddenly held out his tonfa from under his coat, still seated at his desk. "If you can't make the baby fight with me once we get back, then I'll bite you to death.

Tsuna sweated a bit. So he'll need to make Reborn fight as well.. But since it was an emergency, Reborn would probably agree to it. _Right?_

Tsuna nodded. He would just need to suck up to Reborn.

"We're meeting at my house before we go. Since you were there at that conference, I don't think you'll have any trouble finding it." Tsuna said, although it was more of a question. When he saw Hibari in his seat quietly, Tsuna interpreted the behavior as a yes, and exited himself out of the room.

And right after he closed the office door of Namimori's most dangerous prefect, Tsuna collapsed onto the ground. He couldn't stand on his two legs from the pressure anymore.

"So, everyone agreed, Dame-Tsuna?" A voice called out from the halls. Tsuna nodded, not even bothering to see who it was. He knew who it was just by voice.

"Yeah. Reborn, what time is it?" Tsuna asked.

"1:05. You took 25 minutes standing at the door, and 5 minutes to actually talk to him, Dame-Tsuna. That's pathetic. Are you afraid of your own guardians, Tsuna? It looks like you need more training." Reborn smirked, and willed Leon to turn into a gun.

"HIIEEE! Reborn! NO!" Tsuna said. Reborn smirked again, and pointed the gun at him. Tsuna heard the safety trigger of the gun being pulled out, as it made a clicking sound.

Tsuna put his arms around his face in a defensive manner, and without knowing that he had said something, yelled, "DON'T WE NEED TO GO MEET KYUU-DAIME?! WE CAN'T WASTE ANY TIME! SO THERE IS NO POINT IN TORTURING ME NOW!"

Reborn just smirked at this statement, and willed his weapon to turn back into Leon. Tsuna had the nerve to call Reborn'sgenerous training, torture. Leon climbed onto Reborn's fedora shortly after.

"You should get packed for the trip, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"What?" Tsuna looked at Reborn as if Reborn was a UMA.

"What, did you expect that I would do it for you, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Okay, is everyone all packed up and ready to go?" Reborn asked to the crowd that had gathered out on the lawn. Hibari stayed some distance away from the crowd.<p>

"WHAT?" The others yelled. There was a helicopter above Tsuna's house, and the sound was extremely loud. And at the opening of a door, a ladder shaped rope was thrown out of the helicopter. Tsuna complained to Reborn why they had to be picked up by a helicopter, out of all the things. There were things called _cars_, anyway. But Tsuna realized that it was an emergency, and Tsuna would take any ride as a mode of transportation as long as he could help Kyuu-Daime fast as possible.

"Never mind. Everybody climb this and get inside the helicopter! Dame-Tsuna, you go last." Reborn yelled, and gestured toward the ladder.

"Wait, Reborn, why do I go last?" Tsuna asked.

"Isn't it obvious? In case if you trip and fall. That way, you'll be the only one falling down to the ground." Reborn said with a smirk. At the words, Tsuna frowned.

"Mou.." Tsuna complained, and waited for everybody else to climb up. When there was only Reborn and Tsuna left, Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head and sat back Tsuna's hair to see Tsuna climb.

As he reached the top of the ladder, Yamamoto's called, "Tsuna", and lent a hand to Tsuna to help him get on the helicopter. Yamamoto pulled him up.

"Thanks, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto smiled through his teeth in his signature smile, and nodded.

The room inside the helicopter was surprisingly not.. big.. Tsuna had actually thought they were going to ride first-class helicopter owned privately by the Vongola; which was exactly the reason he was freaking out. But the helicopter had just two or three seats, with a seat on the front for the pilot. The room was just plain black, and it looked nothing special. Tsuna was relieved; although he was still not happy with the fact that he was riding a helicopter.

"Hello, Decimo and his guardians." A voice from above said. It was from the speakers. "We will be taking this helicopter to the airport, where you will be sent to one of the many airplanes we have owned by the Vongola." - Tsuna groaned at the statement - "We hope you have a safe trip."

* * *

><p><em>I tried not to make Tsuna too OOC, even if there was an excuse called one year later<em>

_The next chapter will definitely have some Tsuna and Kyuu-Daime dialogues in it. And there will be a lovely surprise I'm pretty sure everybody that loves KHR would have been waiting for._

_Anyways, Thank you for reading. Ciao Ciao!_


	13. Chapter 13: Vigilante

_Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter!_

_Yesterday at midnight, I changed Chapter 10 (added more dialogue so that Tsuna's change seemed more natural) and 12 (in terms of grammer, and also I left a couple of things out since it seemed unnecessary), so if you haven't read the new version, please do so! (although you don't need to. The plot is generally the same)_

_So, here's a new chapter. Thank you for reading so far! Read on!_

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Vigilante<strong>

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes on the helicopter and 12 hours of being on the plane, Tsuna's legs had become numb. Fortunately, Lambo had slept through the entire flight, and the only sounds that could be heard on the plane was Gokudera's bickering and Yamamoto's laughing, but ending the one-sided argument didn't exactly need any physical power.<p>

When Tsuna and his friends had arrived, they were very tired, as it was 3 am in Japan. Tsuna's willingness to help Kyuu-Daime only kept him from falling asleep.

The airport they had landed in was a very big airport. There were more than ten airplanes that had landed, or was trying to take off, although most of the airplanes were landing, instead of taking off, for some reason.

When they stepped out of the airplane, Tsuna and the others found two rows of dozen men in black suits; bowing to Tsuna. There was a.. red carpet? That Tsuna guessed that they had to walk in. At the end of the carpet, he saw a limousine. It was like he was a celebrity. He was surprised, cringed at the formality, but walked with purpose, as Grandpa needed him. Gokudera walked proudly; saying to the men in black that he was the right-hand man of Jyuu-Daime, and that they should be bowing harder, although Tsuna persuaded Gokudera to stop bothering the men. Yamamoto kept laughing and rubbing the back of his head as a sign of uncomfort, while, Ryohei ran through the carpet saying "EXTREME!". Chrome held sleeping Lambo in her arms and walked after Yamamoto with a sense of duty. Hibari walked after Chrome about 10 paces behind her, his coat blowing in the wind behind him.

* * *

><p>When everyone got on the limo, Tsuna decided to ask Reborn the question that he had been dying to ask. When Tsuna had asked Reborn the question during the plane trip, Reborn had just said that he would tell Tsuna when they were in Italy.<p>

"Reborn," Tsuna started.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Reborn responded.

"What am I supposed to do when we get to the Vongola Mansion?" Tsuna asked. To be honest, Tsuna had only been focused on _helping_ Kyuu-Daime, and not _how_ he was going to help the Vongola boss. Tsuna had no idea what he was going to do there; he had only known that Kyuu-Daime had needed him.

"When we get to the Vongola Mansion, Kyuu-Daime's subordinates will tell you what to do." Reborn answered him.

"You mean, you don't know?" Tsuna looked at him curiously.

"It's classified information. Even I wasn't let on what Kyuu-Daime was planning to do." Reborn clenched his teeth.

Tsuna nodded at Reborn, and the rest of the ride was silent. No one could speak at the murderous aura Reborn had around him.

* * *

><p>When the limo stopped, Tsuna saw a giant castle of about 50 times the size of his own house. Tsuna hadn't been to the Vongola mansion, and it was definitely breath-taking. The Vongola mansion had about hundreds of stories, with each window decorated with a red velvety curtain and each brick looking as if it was a painting. Everything was so perfect and beautiful. Even the guards on the front gate looked like the part of a portrait. Both guards were very muscular, and very tall; Tsuna guessed that the guards easily surpassed 200 centimeters. One guard was blond, and the other had a jet black hair.<p>

The guards moved away from the gates and to the limo. They opened the door for Tsuna and the guardians, greeting them as

Tsuna and his friends got out of the limo, as he smiled and thanked the guards for opening the door. The guards seemed surprised at this, and the guard smiled back at this, even though he himself hadn't known that he had smiled back at the Decimo. The guards suddenly turned serious.

"Welcome, Decimo and his guardians, to the Vongola mansion. The Ninth has only requested Decimo to visit him in his room, so the guardians will wait for him outside the Ninth's room. Everybody please follow me," The blond guard said. He gestured Tsuna and the others to follow him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked in wonder at the details of the mansion. On the floor was a spotless white carpet that looked like it had just been cleaned; and many artifacts were hung up on the walls neatly. The walls were spotless as well, and it looked like a king was living in this castle. Tsuna could only cringe at the fact that soon, he would become that king who would live in this castle.<p>

After following the blond guard through never-ending halls, hidden doors, and hidden security systems, Tsuna and the guardians had finally reached a big, luxurious looking brown door. On the door, it said, "IX", which meant the 9th in Roman numeral.

The guard knocked at the door. "Kyuu-Daime, Vongola Decimo has arrived."

"Come in," A weak and fragile voice said; Tsuna realized that it was the Ninth. The guard grabbed the handle and started to open the door.

The door creaked as it opened slowly, and Tsuna saw Ninth in a very big, king-sized bed. When he saw the Ninth, he noticed that the Ninth's face was not in a good condition at all; Nono's eyes drooped down more than usual, and his face was pale from the poison.

"Grandpa!" Tsuna said, as he ran towards the 9th Vongola boss. Tsuna saw the guard slowly close the door behind him.

"You came, Tsunayoshi-kun." Vongola Nono smiled at him.

"Kyuu-Daime! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, although the question was more out of habit. As he stood closer to the Ninth, he could see more details that confirmed Nono wasn't okay. The dark circles under the ninth boss of the Vongola's eyes were much darker than what was normal, and wrinkles invaded every part of his face.

The Ninth started to reach for Tsuna's hands, and Tsuna held the fragile man's hands as if the old man was the only person that Tsuna had left.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. I think you know that you will take over the Vongola once I die.." Kyuu-Daime coughed.

"Kyuu-Daime! Please don't say things like that." Tsuna shook his head wildly. "You are going to live.." he held onto the 9th boss's frail hands tighter.

"And I'm very sorry for giving you such a burden for you to carry. I should have maybe done something to change the Vongola, instead of relying on you to do it for me.." Tsuna looked at Nono with worry.

"But I truly believe that you will be able to do the feat what I could not have accomplished." The ninth coughed.

"Kyuu-Daime!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. You have a very kind heart, and would avoid fighting at every cost if you could. And when it comes down to a fight, you always fight with your brows furrowed, and swing your fists in the semblance of a prayer. You are very unfit to become a mafia boss.."

"Kyuu-Daime.."

"But that is why I chose you.. Tsunayoshi-kun. You weren't intended to become the boss of Vongola to become just another mafia boss; you were chosen to change the Vongola Famiglia back into a Vigilante group, when they used to look after the citizens of the city and the innocents. So, Tsunayoshi-kun, I know that by title, you might become a mafia boss, but.. remember... that you are... much more than that.." Kyuu-Daime smiled as he said this. His right index finger shook delicately as he directed his index finger at Tsuna's forehead.

"As a last parting gift, I'll unlock the seal for you.." (fuuin wo toiteyaru) Nono said. A dying will flame appeared on his finger.

* * *

><p><em>What is this feeling.. It feels..so.. strange.. and new.. and at the same time.. it feels.. old and well-missed..<em> Tsuna thought. It was like the time during the fight with the Varia; but something felt different. This feeling.. Tsuna felt it deep within his blood. This was something that had been kept from him for a large portion of his life. What was it?

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror when he saw Kyuu-Daime coughing again. The dying will flames had started to fade away.

_No, I will do this.. _The Ninth thought._ Even if I have to do it with whatever I have left. With my.. DYING Will!_

The dying will flames soon grew bigger at the thought. Tsuna saw that the purity of the flames had gone up; the orange had soon become a deeper orange, although it was not as dark as Tsuna's Hard Flames. Something about the flames gave courage to Tsuna from the bottom of the heart, this increasing as the duration of the flames increased.

But after 2 minutes, the fire was almost gone; there was only flames of about the size of the end of a pencil.

Kyuu-Daime cringed. _Is this the limit of I could do? _He began to laugh at himself_. I have really grown old. I haven't even broken all of the seals for him. But.. Even though I haven't broken all of the seals, I believe that.. Kyuu-Daime smiled. he'll break all of it for me._

Tsuna was horrified; the 9th boss of Vongola had fallen to the ground after all of his flames had vanished away from the finger. And something about that smile.. told Tsuna that was the last was the last of the 9th boss of Vongola.

Kyuu-Daime was dead.

* * *

><p>"Kyuu-Daime? Kyuu-Daime! Please get up!" Tsuna kneeled on the ground and began to shake the dead body of the 9th Vongola boss.<p>

"There is no use, Tsuna. Kyuu-Daime had used up his life flames. Even if he could have miraculously survived from the poison, he couldn't have survived the flames that had burned up his life force. He's dead." Reborn said, his hands in the pockets of his suit. At the door, the guard was tied up in ropes.

_But.. what was it that Kyuu-Daime had wanted to give to Tsuna, even at the risk of his own life?_ Reborn thought for a moment.

Tsuna was wide-eyed with horror as he saw the dead body of the 9th Vongola boss. He couldn't believe that the Ninth boss had died. For him. In front of him.

"Tsuna. What do you want to do?" Reborn asked after letting Tsuna take in the situation for about a minute.

"Reborn.. I.." Tsuna started to get up, one foot after the other. "I'll become Vongola Jyuu-Daime. I'll follow the will of Kyuu-Daime and Vongola Primo. Whoever made Kyuu-Daime end up like this will be greatly punished." Tsuna stood up, looking at Reborn with pure determination. His eyes did not shake; his eyes were full with resolve.

Reborn looked at Tsuna, then smirked. Meanwhile, his guardians looked at him in awe from outside the room.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto's eyes twinkled, while Gokudera looked at Tsuna with resolve and admiration. Chrome smiled at her boss's words, and Ryohei held his right arm, that was now into a fist. He supported his right hand with his left, holding it sideways. Ryohei was showing his loyalty to Tsuna, while Hibari just crossed his arms and "Hnn"-ed.

Tsuna held out his hands to speak. "Everybody, will you help me?"

"Of course," Yamamoto smiled, showing his teeth.  
>"Of course, Jyuu-Daime!" Gokudera beamed. Chrome and Ryohei nodded, while Hibari was unresponsive.<p>

Tsuna sighed with relief. "Thank you," He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>If you liked this chapterstory, be sure to Favorite/Follow this Story! (please?)_

_If you have any questions, comments, considerations, constructed criticisms, or suggestions, please PM me or put it on the Reviews!_

_Thank you for reading! Ciao Ciao!_


	14. Chapter 14: Heading Towards

_Hello everybody! I'm sorry for updating a little late. I was doing my weekly workouts haha.._

_Anyways, this chapter is NOT about the inheritance ceremony. But, I will write about the inheritance ceremony. Everybody will be there and it will be so chaotic * mwahahahah! *_

_Thank you for clicking. Read on!_

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Heading Towards<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna thought long and hard. Was it the big spoon or the small spoon? The big spoon was used for… no, that won't do. He picked up the small spoon, feeling confident that this was the right one.<p>

Suddenly, Reborn hit Tsuna with Dino's training whip that Reborn had somehow gotten his hands on. The whip made a _swoosh_ sound as it came back to the owner, which was Reborn. Tsuna fell back from the presuure of the whip.

"It was neither of them, Dame-Tsuna. You should know." Reborn smirked.

"Ite! Reborn! Why did you hit me again?" Tsuna asked. Ever since he had stated that he wanted to be Vongola Decimo – or Neo Vongola Primo, whichever one he was now – Tsuna had been getting lessons on proper manners. Tsuna had wanted to object that he didn't need all these lessons, just to _greet_ people at the second Inheritance Ceremony, which would be about a month away. It would probably be the last Inheritance Ceremony that had to be prepared for Tsuna; the first was ruined by the Shimon Family; but there had been a misunderstanding between the two families, and it had turned out that Daemon Spade had been the real reason behind the incident. After the misunderstanding was cleared out, Vongola and the Shimon became allies again, and Enma soon became Tsuna's best friend, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Enma and the rest of the Shimon was also invited to the second Inheritance Ceremony, and Tsuna was really excited to meet them again. Tsuna and the others had been going under training at the same time Enma and his guardians were, so they couldn't meet often; Tsuna wasn't sure why, but he was pretty sure that Enma was going to become Shimon Decimo about in the same time range of Tsuna. And after Tsuna's sudden "disappearance" for the whole year, Byakuran had also started gathering his Millefiore Famiglia members from across the world with Yuni, who volunteered to help as long as they would both have equal power. They were also invited to his Inheritance Ceremony.

But even if he would be able to see his friends again, Tsuna didn't want to go through all this pain – everytime Tsuna got something wrong, whether it was from picking the wrong spoon to having the wrong foot out when he shook someone's hand, he would get whipped by Dino-san's whip. It hurt, to say the least, and Tsuna looked like one walking, giant bruise. Everywhere, from his face, to legs, to arms, etc., he was bruised red from the marks. Even though Tsuna loved Reborn dearly (sarcasm), he wished that Reborn could resort to…less death-defying punishments. If he hadn't had luck in his side, he would have already died a million times.

Another whip headed towards Tsuna. Tsuna fell back.

"Ite.." Tsuna rubbed his head in a clockwise motion, as he picked himself up.

"Dame-Tsuna. You don't have time to be fooling around. You'll be having 3 hours of lessons on posture and body language after this, and then another 3 hours to review Italian again. And then you'll be.."

"AH! I get it! I get it, Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I'll do it!" It was already a whole week he had been going through this constant hell, but he couldn't escape it. The only thing that kept him from running away was his will to take revenge for Kyuu-Daime, and also to carry on his wish. Not that he would be able to; since Reborn would chase him to the ends of the Earth.

Reborn smirked. "..doing paperworks with Iemitsu."

* * *

><p>"Ah..Ah..Ah-Choo!" Iemitsu sneezed loudly. From the sneeze, the stacks of paperworks flew from his desk. Iemitsu's paperworks had been multiplying as there was no one taking over the place as the Vongola boss. Since he was the number two, he had been appointed to temporary leadership of the whole Vongola Famiglia. While it was a big honor, Iemitsu just wished that Tsuna would officially become boss to lighten his load. Desk work did not fit with him.<p>

And when the other families had heard that the Ninth had deceased, foolish families had tried to invade Vongola Headquarters. Some even terrorized the Vongola Famiglia members into letting them know which route was best for invasion, which also contributed to his growing stack of papers. Oh, and also the fact that Tsuna's guardians were the most destructive people on the face of the planet. No big whoop.

Iemitsu just sighed; Tsuna was giving it his all. Iemitsu would just need to do the same. He began picking up the papers that had flown away.

* * *

><p>"Yuni-chan, so Shou-chan and Spanner are in here, am I right?" Byakuran asked as he saw the giant building that towered over them. On the top right of the building, it said, <em>Vongola Enterprises<em>.

"Yes. I saw it in one of my dreams. They were building a teleportation system that could transport us back to Italy." Yuni said, tilting her head up to look at the giant building. She was to the left of Byakuran, and Gamma was at Yuni's left. Gamma sent a murderous glance at Byakuran.

Byakuran ignored this and smiled. His mouth and eyes arched up, and his coat was held in his hand, which rested at his shoulders. "Then let's go in."

* * *

><p>When they walked into a dark and scruffy room, they didn't see someone they had expected.<p>

"What? I thought this was Shou-chan's laboratory.. but I guess that it wasn't." Byakuran said. The corners of his mouth and his eyes tilted up. "Fine seeing you here, Enma-kun. How's Tsunayoshi-kun doing?" Byakuran asked to the redhead.

"H..Huh? Oh.. It's you. Tsuna has told me a lot about you. Our meeting during the Representative Battle of the Rainbow was just too abrupt for me to actually talk to you, anyways. A..And also, I haven't seen him in 3 months, so I'm afraid that I don't know the answer to your question." Enma responded. Byakuran's corners of his eyes and mouth arched upward again.

"Oh okay!" Byakuran suddenly dropped the smile. "Ne, Enma-kun. Do you know where Shou-chan is?" Byakuran asked.

"Sh..Shou..chan..? Oh! Shoichi-kun! I met him today. He said he was getting parts for the teleportation system. He seemed very excited." Enma smiled at the thought.

"Hmm.. Of course!" Byakuran's eyes lit up. "Shou-chan must have somehow known that I would come here today. Shou-chan sometimes gives me the feeling that he is scared of me. But it can't be, right? We were so close back in the future!" Byakuran laughed. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Yuni and Gamma's head.

"But, Enma-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were training, like what Tsunayoshi-kun was doing." Byakuran smiled.

Enma sweated a bit on the inside. How had he known that? "Since Tsuna-kun's Inheritance Ceremony was coming up soon, I thought to get something for him as a present. I was about to ask Shoichi-kun if he had any supplies he could lend me." Enma answered.

"Oh, of course! Tsunayoshi-kun was going to be taking over soon! We can't lose to him, huh, Yuni-chan?" Byakuran said, as he put his arm around Yuni's shoulders. Yuni was surprised at this; she became wide-eyed and froze in place. Byakuran was smiling from his eyes and mouth.

Gamma couldn't take it anymore. He took a step forward and stood across from Byakuran. "Hey! Don't treat Hime like that!" He scowled at Byakuran.

Byakuran soon put his other arm around Gamma. "Oh, don't be like that, Gamma-kun! We are Family now, Ne?"

Gamma muttered some words about how he was never going to accept Byakuran as his boss.

"Oh, and by the way, Enma-kun, what was it that you needed? I could get it for you." Byakuran smiled at Enma. Byakuran had the power of being able to see and share knowledges of all parallel worlds. He would know something as simple as the names of supplies for inventions.

"Oh, it's.." Enma told him. Byakuran went around the room to look for the supply. After a few minutes, he found the one he was looking for, and threw it at Enma.

"Here, Enma-kun. That's the right one, right?" Byakuran smiled at Enma.

"Y..Yes… Thank you.." Enma said. "But.."

"But what?"

"Wouldn't it be wrong to take something that didn't belong to me, without the other's consent?" Enma asked Byakuran. Byakuran looked at the sky as he laughed.

"You're so much like Tsunayoshi-kun that I want to just pinch you, Enma-kun!" Enma touched his cheeks protectively. "But….. Tsunayoshi-kun is much more interesting, so I think I'll just pinch HIM!" Byakuran said.

"Haaaaa..?" Yuni and Gamma chorused together. No one had any idea of what Byakuran was saying, or even what he was trying to say. Enma suddenly became worried for Tsuna-kun.

* * *

><p>"VOIIIII! Stupid boss! It looks like that weakling is finally going to become the 10th Vongola boss!" Squalo marched into Xanxus's room. Xanxus's eyes were closed, on his throne and his illusionary right hand was on his chin. During the battle with Jager, Xanxus had lost his right hand, his left leg, and stabbed in the heart. The only reason he was living was because of Mammom's illusions; if Mammon had been any later, Xanxus would have died. Xanxus soon got implantations after the battle, but he still carried Mammon so that Mammon will make his illusionary hands 247. Xanxus opened his eyes and looked at Squalo with hate and resentment.

"I don't care. It has nothing to do with me, trash." Xanxus said; his illusionary right hand on his chin. He closed his eyes again.

Squalo's vein popped. "Of course it does! Once that brat becomes Vongola 10th, then he's going to live under the same mansion!" When the Varia had gotten their memories from the future, they had requested to move their headquarters near Vongola. With Byakuran's help and Verde's skills, the Varia had transported their headquarters next to Vongola. It was so close, that now, everyone considered the Varia headquarters and the Vongola headquarters as one. Well, of course, the Vongola Famiglia members weren't very pleased that so many murderous intentions roamed around the Headquarters 24/7, but they knew that it was for the best.

Xanxus opened his eyes. "I don't care, all right? Get out of my face, trash, or I'll kill you."

Squalo's vein popped. "VOIII! Don't you care for your right hand man?!" He yelled. Even though Squalo did not want to admit it, he considered himself as a right hand man of Xanxus. He was, after all, the one supplying all of Xanxus's meat.

"Right hand man? I don't have such things. To me, all of you are trashes that deserve to be thrown away." Xanxus stared at Squalo.

"VOII.. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, KUSO-BOSS!" Squalo began to swing his left hand/sword recklessly.

"If you want to be useful, trash, then bring that Frog-brat to Varia," Xanxus said, and turned away from Squalo.

Squalo calmed down a bit, and lowered his voice, although he was still mad. "Voii.." He looked at Xanxus murderously.

* * *

><p>"E..Eh..Eh-Choo!" Fran sneezed. He rubbed his nose and began to look down on the ground.<p>

"Kufufufu.. Fran, is someone talking bad about you?" Mukuro smirked. He seemed to be enjoying it.

Fran looked at Mukuro expressionlessly. "If they are, I don't think they are that far away. There's a very strange pineapple that is smirking at me, anyways." Fran shaped his right hand into a spherical shape and hit it with his left hand, that was a few inches under his right hand. "Yeah. I think this pineapple is the reason." Fran said, as he pointed his index finger at Mukuro.

Mukuro's vein popped. He stabbed Fran's apple hat with his trident. When he took the trident out, three holes equal in length was made on the apple hat.

"Shisho.. it hurts.." Fran said monotonously, his expression unchanging.

"Kufufufu.. You deserve to be in pain, Fran." Mukuro looked at the hole with a satisfied smile.

"But shisho.. Don't we need to go look for the 666 Hell Ring and that freaky-looking Eyeball Hell Ring?" Mukuro stabbed Fran's hat again.

"Fran, my Hell Ring is not 'freaky looking'. Watch your words." Mukuro said calmly. "And yes, Fran. We are here, in France, for that reason." Mukuro answered. Mukuro and the rest of the Gokuyo Landers had gone back to Japan, spending a boring life with Tsuna and the guardians being busy training; until the ex-Sun Arcobaleno had come to them and suggested them to retrieve the Hell Rings they had in the future. Mukuro did not know what the ex-Arcobaleno intended to do; but he decided to go along with what the baby said for once.

"But why aren't we looking for it in a place like, a secret mine that no one knew about! Or a haunted house that a pineapple had lived in!" At the words, Mukuro took out his trident again, and stabbed Fran's apple hat. Fran looked at it calmly, his expression never changing. "Why are we in the mountains, shisho?"

"Because.. that 'secret mine that no one knew about!' is inside this mountain, that's why." Mukuro stabbed Fran's apple hat again.

"Shisho.. It hurts.. Please stop!" Fran said.

"Kufufufu. No, you deserve to be in pain, Fran. Let me make you unconscious and I'll find the Hell Rings myself." Mukuro smiled evilly. Then he stabbed Fran's apple hat again.

"Shisho.. Please stop!" Fran shouted.

* * *

><p><em>I hope I got Fran and Squalo IC (In Character). I had a little trouble with getting them in character since they don't have a past that has been revealed yet, and they're very abnormal, so I just wish I got them right. Somehow, Byakuran wasn't hard to write.. yeah..<em>

_Anyways, thank you for reading! If you have any questions, comments, constructive criticisms, considerations, or suggestions, please PM me or put it ON THE REVIEWS!_

_If you liked this story, be sure to Favorite, or Follow this story! (please)_

_Thank you! And Ciao Ciao!_


	15. Chapter 15: A Help and a Threat

_Hello! I came back with another chapter!_

_This is not the Inheritance Ceremony scene; that will come maybe next chapter?_

_And also, I realized that I got more than 40 Followers and 3000 views! Thank you soo much I just luv u guys -_

_Thanks! Read on!_

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A Help and a Threat<strong>

* * *

><p>A hawk screeched out from the sky on the mountains. It flew around back and forth for quite a while, until it found its destination. The hawk landed on the destination's arm, and waited for the destination to take off a message that the hawk had for them.<p>

Fran expressionlessly took off the little paper that the hawk had tied to its arm. As soon as he took off the paper, the hawk screeched and flew away into the sky. Fran monotonously and expressionlessly said good bye to the hawk with the same hand that was bleeding from where the hawk had landed on him.

Fran looked at the paper that he had taken off from the hawk's leg. There was a very big emblem with a bullet in the middle, and under the bullet, it said Vongola. He wondered where he had heard the word from.. _ah_!

"What is it, Fran? We have already been here for 3 weeks, and we have no time to waste. We must find my other Hell Ring." Mukuro had had 2 Hell Rings back from the future; one was the Eyeball Hell Ring and the other was the Hell Ring that Fran had called the "Jewelry" Ring. Mukuro and Fran had found Mukuro's Eyeball Hell Ring and Fran's 666 Hell Ring on the first day in a big stroke of luck. But as if the 666 Hell Ring had granted a curse upon them, Mukuro and Fran couldn't find any traces of where the Jewelry Ring was. To make things worse, little bits of bad luck poured down upon them, ranging from unknowingly being blinded to jump off a cliff, to being caught in a mucky mud of water for the past 2 to 3 weeks. Mukuro had almost lost his patience; but Fran didn't seem to mind. Well, that made Fran more suitable to be the carrier of the 666 Hell Ring, but did that have to involve Mukuro as well?

"Shisho, isn't this you?" Fran said, as he handed Mukuro the envelope. When he saw the markings of the envelope, he immediately formed his trident, and stabbed Fran's apple hat.

"Itai.. Shisho.. Why did you have to.." Fran began to complain.

"I would like it if you didn't treat me like those mafia, Fran." Mukuro said, as reading the contents of the letter. His trident was still stuck in Fran's hat.

Mukuro thought for a moment about what the envelope had contained. "Kufufufu.." he laughed.

Meanwhile, Fran was trying his hardest to take off the trident from his apple hat. Fran tried to take off the trident by trying to take his apple hat off to take off the trident, by hitting his hat on a tree so that the trident would come out, and by creating a real illusion of Hell so that the trident would get out; and if he was lucky, remain in the depths of Hell forever. Unfortunately, neither the apple hat, nor the trident budged. Fran was tired from his efforts that he sat on the ground tiredly. His breath was ragged and rough, as he looked at Mukuro for help. But Mukuro was completely oblivious to this fact, as he was examining the paper closely while Fran was doing his own magic show. "Fran, we are done looking for my other Hell Ring. We are going to Italy…." He said, as he turned around to face Fran, but looked at him puzzled. "Why are you lying down on the ground, Fran? Let's go, we have a plane to catch."

Fran was confused. "But shisho.."

"What is it?"

"Don't we need to get your other Hell Ring? The Jewelry one.."

"Never mind that. We have more important things to attend." Mukuro said as he laughed, or kufufu'd, whichever one it was.

* * *

><p>"Itai!" A 15 year old boy with brown, chocolaty, gravity-defying hair was propelled off from his chair. Well, his upper body was, anyway. He raised himself up on a desk, with a textbook in hand. He was wearing a thin, light black cotten jacket with a popped collar, all the buttons untied. Underneath, he had a plain, short V-necked T-shirt that somehow matched with his black skinny jeans. "Reborn!" Tsuna complained. This was about the hundredth time Reborn had kicked him in the face today. Tsuna had fallen back at the pressure of the kick, although his hips had managed to stay in the chair for some reason.<p>

"The Inheritance Ceremony is two days away, Dame-Tsuna. Mafia Families from all over the world would be attending. I can't just go easy on you." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna quickly picked his face up from the ground and met Reborn's eyes. Tsuna then looked to the right. "But you never go easy on me.." Tsuna mumbled.

Reborn jumped up from where he was to kick Tsuna in the face. Tsuna's eyeballs looked as if they were about to pop out from the kick. Tsuna's body flew into the chair, which propelled him out of his seat and to the other side of the room. There was a large hole where Tsuna had crashed into.

"Stop whining and get back to work, Dame-Tsuna. You need to learn all of this mafia history by today." Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, and rubbed his head in a clockwise motion. He then began to walk sluggishly. "Hai, Hai.." He said, as he slowly walked towards the desk to read the textbook – again.

* * *

><p>"HEH?! I'm going to become.. Shimon Decimo the week after Tsuna-kun becomes the Vongola Boss?" Enma was wide-eyed at what Tsuna-kun's Dad had said to him.<p>

Iemitsu nodded. "Your Inheritance Ceremony will be hosted by the Vongola. You'll be the royal guests of the show, and we'll invite everybody that has had a tie with Shimon in some way or another."

Enma was stunned at this. He had never expected to have an Inheritance Ceremony, as Shimon was, like what Reborn had said before, a very small and weak family. Well, they were viewed like that, until they had broke in at Tsuna's first Inheritance Ceremony. After the misunderstanding was cleared up, Enma began to become friends with the Vongola 10th generation, which led them to ties with strong Mafia Families like the Cavallone, Millefiore, and many more. Even if it wasn't for the ties they had, the Shimon was considered a very promising family now, and were respected greatly. At least a couple hundred people would to his Inheritance Ceremony.

Enma looked at him closely. "Thanks.. But why are we getting this special treatment? I have never heard of a Family hosting an Inheritance Ceremony for another Family..."

Iemitsu smiled. "You, Shimons, are a very fine bunch. You will come to Tsuna's aid when he needs help. That's why we are helping you; as we know that you will help us back when the times are rough." Iemitsu then smiled through his teeth. Iemitsu reminded Enma so much of Yamamoto, that he felt guilty thinking that this man had taken his parents' and Mami's life.

"The Vongola will be attending as well. Tsuna will be very busy, so can I count on you to help him?" Iemitsu asked, still smiling through his teeth.

Enma looked at Iemitsu with determination, and nodded.

Iemitsu smiled at the unspoken answer. He started to stretch his hand by holding it high up in the air. "Youshi! I've got to get back to work." He said, and turned around to walk back to his office.

* * *

><p>"VOIII, Kuso-Boss!" Squalo stormed into Xanxus's room, and opened the envelope that had arrived to them today. The envelope had a piece of paper with the Vongola's Emblem and Iemitsu's Dying Will Flames on it. The Dying Will Flames lit up the dark room.<p>

"What is it, trash," Xanxus said, his eyes closed.

"I'm here to tell you that you _have_ to come to this Inheritance Ceremony." Squalo pointed at the piece of paper. Xanxus looked at Squalo with hatred.

Xanxus took out his guns and blasted a shot at Squalo. Squalo, being Varia Quality, dodged this with ease, but he was pissed.

"Don't order me around, trash," Xanxus said, and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Voii.. _I'm_ not ordering you. It says here on the invitation, that if you don't come to this Inheritance ceremony of that brat's, then you'll die a very painful death," Squalo said. Personally, he wouldn't have given a shit if Xanxus was going to be killed. Hell, he would have danced in Xanxus's grave, celebrating the fact that the kuso-boss was dead. The only reason why Squalo wasn't celebrating Xanxus's forewarned death was only because, of the paper, which had said that Squalo would also die a painful death if he didn't bring Xanxus along with him.

Xanxus looked at him with hatred and rage.

"No one orders me around." Xanxus said. It was evident that Xanxus did not intend to move one step from where he was now.

"That's what I thought." Squalo said. "VOII!" He yelled out on the halls. After a few minutes, footsteps were heard.

"Ishishishi, did boss agree on the death sentence?" Bell walked towards the door slowly, showing that he had all the time in the world. He had his hands in his pockets, grinning widely as he entered the opened door.

"Yare. Yare. More work for me." Mammon was by Bell's side. "I told you, Squalo, that I don't do work for free." Mammon said as he looked at Squalo.

"Well, let's just calm down. It does make sense that the boss won't want to come." Lussuria walked slowly behind Mammon and Bell, his hands in his pockets.

Squalo's vein popped. "VOII! Bell! Do you want to die? If he doesn't come, then we are all dead, all right?!" Everybody stiffened at Squalo's words.

Bell took out his custom-made knife. He held one between his index finger and middle finger, another between his middle and ring finger, and the last one between his ring finger and his pinky. "Ishishishishi, then I guess we'll just have to beat him bloody until he agrees to come." He smiled through his teeth dangerously.

"Yare, Yare, to think that the Vongolas can threaten our life.. Put the Bonus Fees in my bank account, Squalo." Mammon got ready for a fight.

"Maa, then I can't just look past it, then!" Lussuria said, as he got ready in a fighting stance.

Xanxus looked at his officers gang up around him. He never moved from his throne, and did not even flinch. "Trashes."

Squalo held his left hand/sword in front of the officers who were ready to fight. "VOII! Think what will happen if we go to war with the damned boss right now." The officers all changed their expressions to horror, or what might have been horror.

Lussuria began to sweat a little. "Then.. what should we do?" He asked.

"We attack when he won't be expecting." Squalo replied back.

Bell smiled through his teeth dangerously. "I like it." Bell said, and retracted his knife. Lussuria put his fists down and unclenched them into hands; he then put his hands on his pant pockets. He just smiled nervously at Squalo, and then at Xanxus. Mammon dissolved away from the room, which was made possible by his illusions.

"Trashes," Xanxus said, and used his X-Guns to blast Squalo, Bell, and Lussuria out of the room. However, they all dodged the attack, and fled away to the halls. Xanxus looked at them for a while, until he closed his eyes for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

><p>"Shoichi.. You do know that he came.." Spanner began to say, but Shouichi's constant mode of panic, aka constantly rubbing his head and screaming, cut Spanner off.<p>

"Ugh!" Shoichi began to rub his head with his both hands again. After a while, he lowered his hands from his head and looked down at the ground. "Yeah.. I know Spanner. And he generously takes one of the two transportation systems that we were making for the Vongola. Now what are we supposed to do?" The redhead looked to Spanner for some advice.

Spanner looked at the computer he was typing away furiously. He didn't make a sound for minutes, until he closed his laptop and faced Shoichi. "Hmm.. I don't think he's going to do anything dangerous with the transportation system, so it'll be okay," Spanner said, as he opened the laptop and started typing furiously again. Spanner's face was expressionless.

"Ugh.. but I promised Tsunayoshi-kun that I would be done making two by the time the Inheritance Ceremony would start!" Shoichi's stomach started to rumble. He touched his stomach gently. "Ugh. My stomach hurts."

Spanner stopped typing. "Well, wasn't he one of the two people that were going to be transported to Italy anyways? And it seems that he's going to Italy with that transportation system, so no harm done." He started typing again.

Shoichi began to pace back and forth. "But.. But.. Byakuran-san can't be doing anything up to good."

"Maybe.. but it does involve helping the Vongola for now, so it's okay." Spanner said as he typed.

Shoichi rubbed his head furiously. "No! It's not! I bet that Byakuran-san has some kind of plans that could only end up in the destruction of the world!" Shoichi then threw his hands up in the air and screamed.

Spanner was still typing. "Shoichi, let's just get this one done. With his knowledge, I wouldn't doubt that he would get it done." The redhead soon released his hands from the air, and smiled sheepishly at the blond.

"Yeah. I guess.. It'll be okay… for now."

* * *

><p><em>Okay! So that was the chapter!<em>

_If you have any questions, comments, constructive criticisms, considerations, and/or suggestions, then please PM me or put it ON THE REVIEWS!_

_And if you liked this story, go ahead and Favorite or Follow this story! (Please?)_

_Thank you for reading! Ciao Ciao!_


	16. Chapter 16: Change

_Hello! This is the Inheritance Ceremony Scene that I think everybody has been waiting for :)_

_I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you and Please Read on!_

_~ Ria_

_+) like this = what the characters are thinking_

_ "like this" = What they are saying is in italian_

"like this"_ = What they are saying is in Japanese_

_ "..._**bold**_..." = emphasis on the word_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Change<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let go of me, you brats!" Gokudera was struggling under the maids, who were suggesting him to try on over hundreds of suits for the Inheritance Ceremony. "I need to get to Jyuu-Daime!" Gokudera said. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape the maids, since he had experienced the power of maids when he was younger, and also because these were Vongola's maids they were talking about. They had probably been trained in fighting as well. "Jyuu-Daime!"<p>

Tsuna turned around to see where the voice had come from. He thought he had heard Gokudera-kun, but that couldn't be. Gokudera-kun was on the other side of the mansion. There was no way he could have heard Gokudera. The Inheritance Ceremony was decided to be on a mansion that the Vongola owned in Rome; the mansion was giant, and about the same size as the Vongola mansion itself.

"Ite!" Tsuna said to the sharp pain. Something had gone through his arm, although he had no idea of what it was.

The maid's reaction showed what had happened. She looked down at her hands in horror, which had a clip that was about to fall out at any time.

"Um.." Tsuna reached out for her hand to give her the clip so that she wouldn't let the clip fall to the floor, but the maid suddenly backed out of where she was, and began to bow and apologize to him furiously with fear in her eyes. Tsuna, obviously, was uncomfortable with this, and asked her to stop bowing. After a few minutes of explaining that he didn't mind, the maid returned to tailoring his suit. But to be honest, Tsuna didn't need people tailoring his suit. His suit fit him just perfectly fine. He didn't need to be treated like this.

"But you're going to be Vongola 10th, Dame-Tsuna. You'll always be treated like this." Reborn entered into the room, his tiny hands in his suit pocket. As usual, Reborn had read Tsuna's mind, which would have annoyed him on a particular day, but Tsuna was too overridden on the responsibilities that he would inherit that he couldn't have cared. At the same time, the maid was done tailoring Tsuna's suit, so she bowed to both of the men and excused herself out of the room.

Reborn took a step forward a few moments after the maid left. "Tsuna. They are waiting outside. Be alert." He said. Tsuna nodded at Reborn's words.

"Let's go." Tsuna said, as he exited the room. His steps seemed very confident and filled with grace. Reborn followed behind Tsuna, smirking.

* * *

><p>Tsuna could not believe the number of people that were already at the Inheritance Ceremony. It was about 2 hours early, as the Inheritance Ceremony would start at 6. But there were easily over a hundred people in the room; more coming in as Iemitsu greeted them one by one just like Kyuu-Daime had done for his first Inheritance Ceremony. He saw that many of the people that he knew were early; he saw Dino-san, Byakuran, Yuni, and Enma. He greeted them all and had a good conversation with them, until he got a strange feeling from somewhere in the back of his mind, and had to excuse himself to find out what his Hyper Intuition had been going in alert mode for.<p>

The boy his Hyper Intuition had been going alert was with a little kid in an apple hat - his name was Fran, Tsuna thought - and was talking to him as if they were parent and child, although the boy seemed to be in his preteens. The man had blue eyes with blue hair, and had a white suit that contrasted to his hair. The boy himself looked friendly enough, with a round face. The aura seething out of him looked pretty friendly as well, but Tsuna knew that was just a trick for him to get unknown in this ceremony. Tsuna approached the blue-haired boy.

"What are you doing here, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Oyaoya, you already figured it out, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I even hid the eye so that you wouldn't be able to notice.. But then again, you always knew my techniques, so I guess it's not out of the ordinary." the blue haired boy shrugged. "But can you not call me that, here? I'm Guido Greko-kun in this party, and I would like for me to get unnoticed this evening."

Tsuna was confused. "If you want to get unnoticed, then why did you come to this ceremony at all?" He asked.

Mukuro in Guido Greko's body laughed. "I can't miss my soon-to-be body come into power, can't I?" He then, held up an invitation that was given to all of the guests of this Ceremony. It had Iemitsu's Dying Will Flame on the top. "And I also got this letter saying that I will be killed if I didn't attend." Mukuro smiled. "That scheme of that Arcobaleno's, I believe. I don't know why he would go out of his way to threaten me to come here, but I guess it's an interesting sight." Mukuro laughed quietly.

"What do you mean, go out of his way?" Tsuna asked, puzzled.

Mukuro laughed. "We were in the mountains in the middle of nowhere, when that hawk came with a letter that threatened our lives. I guess that Arcobaleno cares too much for you." Mukuro shrugged

"Oh.. Then.. I'm sorry. I'll ask for Reborn to not do that next time." Tsuna said.

Mukuro was surprised by Tsuna's apology. He became wide-eyed at what Tsuna had said, but covered it up quickly. He smiled again. "You are still interesting, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You surprise me, yet again.."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro for a while. "But Mukuro.."

"What is it, Vongola Decimo? "

"Wouldn't you rather be with Chrome and the rest of the guardians?" Tsuna asked, his tone serious.

Mukuro flinched at the words. Tsuna could tell that Mukuro was surprised that Tsuna had asked this question. He then laughed. "No. I would rather not be with those mafia. And I do not intend to be known as one of the mafia." Mukuro just said.

Tsuna got what Mukuro meant. Tsuna nodded. "Well.. Then.. I hope you have a good time here, Mukuro.." and then Tsuna turned toward the boy with the apple hat. "And Fran, was it?" Tsuna smiled and went to greet other people along with his dad.

"Okay, everyone. The ceremony will now take place. Please return to your proper seats." A man announced. Hundreds of men scurried around to find the right seat. After about five minutes, the room was completely silent.

Tsuna and the rest of his guardians walked toward where Iemitsu was, who had the container box of the Sin of Vongola in his hand. When they reached within a foot of range from Iemitsu, they stopped and waited for his speech.

"_Vongola the 10__th__, are you willing to take the past sins of the Vongola - a history filled with bloodshed.. revenge..murder..and betrayal?" _Iemitsu took a deep breath._ "Do you have the resolution to inherit these past sins and carry it on?"_ Iemitsu asked Tsuna. Tsuna lowered his head and stared back at Iemitsu. He sighed, and gave out his answer.

"_No."_ Whispers took over the entire room. Even his guardians were surprised at the answer, until they realized what Tsuna had meant. They smiled.

"_Wait, did he.."  
>"Yeah.. he said that he will not take it.."<br>"This has never happened in any of mafia history.."  
>"Is he serious? Then he won't become.."<br>"But why are the guardians smiling?"_

A blond woman with a dark mask studied the Vongola Decimo very closely. This little boy was unlike any other mafia, or boy, she had ever seen. She unfolded her crossed arms and put her hands on her chin, waiting for what the boy would say.

Tsuna turned towards the crowd_. "The Vongola I'm willing to inherit is the Vigilante group that Vongola Primo had started. The Vongola that protected the innocent and his friends. If I won't inherit that Vongola, then I will refuse to inherit the power at all."_ Tsuna ignored the whispers, and turned to his dad.

"_What I want to inherit is not the mafia, but the Vigilante group that my great, great, great grandfather had created. If I can't, then I'll rather eradicate the Vongola."_ Tsuna said as his final answer.

Mukuro was surprised by what Tsuna had said. _So, he still does not wish to become a mafia.. And even refuses it to the point that he'll rather destroy it then pass it on.._ Mukuro laughed quietly, so that others couldn't hear him. He also saw another women, out of all the stunned faces in this ceremony, that seemed to have a similar reaction like him. He grinned at the sight that there was another person that thought like him._ Interesting.._

"_Your resolution has been unequivocally accepted. Do as you wish, Vongola Decimo, as to flourish or to perish, it's all up to you." _Iemitsu held up the Sin of the Vongola. Behind him, a man was brewing tea, and gave the cup to Iemitsu. Iemitsu then dropped a single drop of the Sin of the Vongola and mixed it well. He then held the cup to Tsuna._ "Drink a drop from Sin of the Vongola to show that you accept."_ Tsuna nodded and took the cup. He drank from the cup. It was sour and tasted like an overused rag, but he knew that this was the tradition, so he couldn't go on without it.

**- Flashback Starts -**

Tsuna was studying the textbooks that Reborn had forced him to read before the day of the Inheritance Ceremony. He was reading about the history of the Vongola and their many traditions, and found it interesting that there was no Vongola's Traditional Wake Up Call that involved electrocuting someone, until he found a chapter on the Inheritance Ceremony that interested him more.. or more like, made him want to complain.

"Reborn! What does it mean by this!" Tsuna pointed at the textbook.

Reborn looked up at where Tsuna was pointing. "Oh, you mean the part where you're supposed to drink Shimon Primo's blood?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah! Why do I have to drink it? Shouldn't Enma drink Shimon's blood?" Tsuna asked. Reborn kicked him in the face at the question. Tsuna's upper body fell down to the ground while his lower body stayed on the chair.

"It's a sign of the camaraderie that the two families have had with them. At Enma's Inheritance Ceremony, he will be drinking Vongola Primo's blood that will be supplied by Talbot." Tsuna spat up at the response.

"Enma's Inheritance Ceremony? You have never told me about that. When is it?" Tsuna asked. Reborn smirked.

"A week after your Inheritance Ceremony is over." Reborn said. Tsuna put his two hands on his head.

"HEEEHHHH!?" Tsuna yelled. Reborn just smirked at his student's reaction.

**- Flashback Ends -**

When Tsuna was done drinking, everybody cheered at the new Vongola Boss. Tsuna blushed at the sight and rubbed at the back of his head with his hands. He stood there for a minute like that. His guardians cheered for him and congratulated him, until Iemitsu announced that the Ceremony was officially over. Everybody could go back home.

But suddenly, an explosion occurred in the middle of the room. Smoke filled up the entire room, and debris flew at Tsuna's eyes that he had to close them.

At the center of the explosion was a blond woman with a dark mask. She wore a black pencil dress with a strap at only her right hand, just like a toga. She was accompanied by two pink-haired women with a similar dark mask, and both of them had a black tank top and plain black leggings that reached down to their knees. They walked to where Tsuna was.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.. Come and show us that you are the suitable one for your position." The woman with blond hair said, Tsuna saw that the guests around him fell down to the ground one by one. Tsuna was about to ask Iemitsu what had happened, until fatigue caught up to his body and he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

><p>"Ugh.." Tsuna opened his eyes and pulled his fingers closer together to give him stability. He slowly willed his legs to move and stood up.<p>

"Jyuu-Daime.. are you okay?" Gokudera asked, as he helped Tsuna up.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Gokudera-kun."

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked. "I mean after the ceremony was over. There was a giant explosion, and everybody fell asleep, but nothing happened besides that.."

"I don't know.. maybe it was a dream.." Tsuna answered Yamamoto's question.

"What do you mean, it was a dream? Tell everything, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded. "I saw a blond woman with a black mask on, with two other women with pink hair and a similar mask. They were the Cervello.. They asked for me to.. show that I was suitable for my position..?" At Tsuna's words, Gokudera became enraged.

"Of course Jyuu-Daime is suitable for his position!" Gokudera argued.

"No, she didn't mean the Vongola Decimo position. She meant something else." A blue haired boy in his preteens walked slowly to them. He kufufufu'd as he walked.

"Who are you?" Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun! You can't just bomb children! And this is not a stranger. This is Mukuro." Tsuna explained to Gokudera as Tsuna waved his hands to block Gokudera's view. At the words, everybody's expression became serious as they looked at the blue haired boy.

Reborn turned to the blue haired boy. "So you came here disguised as Guido Greko.. As I predicted.." He lowered his fedora. Mukuro dropped the disguise and turned into himself. The blue haired boy was replaced with a pineapple-haired teen with a green, unbuttoned jacket and pants that were Gokuyo's uniform.

"Oya, oya, you knew about it too, Arcobaleno? Yes, I have come into contact with the present Guido Greko, and is.. borrowing his body for now." Tsuna flinched at Mukuro's words. "Anyways, I saw the woman. She seemed like she was about to get out of the Ceremony as soon as possible, and when she heard your speech, her body language changed." Mukuro smiled.

"So.. you're saying that she thinks that she was glad at Tsuna's response. So it's not about whether Tsuna is fit for Vongola Decimo or not.." Reborn was deep in thought. "But what else could it be.."

Tsuna thought hard. "I don't know.." He finally said.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, after a few chapters, we will get into the heart of the Cervello arc, which is fighting. Tons and tons of fighting * mwahahahaha *<em>

_Thank you for reading! If you liked this chapter/story, then go ahead and Favorite, or Follow this story! (please?)_

_If you have any questions, comments, considerations, constructive criticisms, suggestions, advises, or anything else, then please PM me or put it on the reviews!_

_Thank you, and Ciao Ciao!_

p.s: I realized that yesterday was Chrome's birthday. OMG WHAT KHR FAN AM I. I AM SO SORRY CHROME! AND HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! STAY STRONG, CHROMI-CHAN!


	17. Chapter 17: Prophecy

_Hello, everybody! I was watching One Piece while I was writing this chapter, so please excuse me if any of the characters are OOC._

_This chapter is going to be very serious. It's going to be the starter of everything that will happen after._

_And, also this might seem like advertising, there is another story that I just wrote yesterday for Chrome's birthday! It's called Chrome's Dilemma, and it's about when Chrome had the most character development! (AKA the battle of the Rainbows arc; it starts from when she was sick and meets Mukuro on the bridge, to before she joins Tsuna and Reborn to fight at the park.) If you have the time, please check it out! s/10874965/1/Chrome-s-Dilemma_

_Thank you, and Read on!_

_~Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Prophecy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Right here, please." One of the servants said to Tsuna. It was about a week after Tsuna's Inheritance Ceremony, and Tsuna had flown back to the Vongola Mansion in Sicily, Italy. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, and Reborn had come along with him, as well, although Hikari and Mulroney did not join Tsunami and the others. Hibari had gone back to Namimori since he didn't like crowding, and Mukuro had gone back to Namimori because of some things he had to clear up. Fortunately, Reborn understood about the situation and didn't force Tsuna to ask them to stay. It would have been best if they could all stick together, but Tsuna couldn't ask them that. And besides, the sequence of how things turned out wasn't all bad; Kyoko-chan and Haru got to stay at Namimori not involved in any of the mafia. And if there was an attack in Namimori, Hibari-san would be able to protect them. Right now, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, and Reborn were being introduced to their rooms in the Vongola Mansion. They had marveled at the rooms, which had crystal chandeliers hanging, a Flat-Screen, 80-inched TV, firm sofa, a queen sized bed, and many things that would have cost a million dollars at the least. The rooms were very spacious, with the rooms being almost the size of his whole house. He had marveled at his friends' rooms, and also dreaded when he wold see his own room.<p>

Tsuna's room had been in the far end of the mansion; he noticed that his room was very complex, with many passages and secret entrences just to enter the room. The servant opened the room to Tsuna's door, which had a giant X written on it in gold, indicating that the Vongola 10th's room was here. Just by looking at the door, Tsuna felt uncomfortable by this treatment, as all of his guardians had silver with the corresponding weather symbol that matched their Flame types. Why was he to get the special treatment?

When the servant opened Tsuna's door, it might have been at least three times of what his guardians' rooms might have been. There were crystal chandeliers and everything else that he saw in the guardians' rooms, but the room also had a giant bed that might have been worth three king sized beds. There was also a big desk reserved for him as well, and many tiny portraits of all the Vongola Bosses on the walls.

"Um.." Tsuna asked to the servant, his right hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, Decimo?" The servant smiled.

"Do I really belong in this room? It seems too.. uh.." Tsuna was cut off by a small leg that kicked him in the cheek. Tsuna's body flew to the other side of his room. The servant did a silent scream, and prayed for Decimo's health, while Tsuna just sat up like he had gotten used to this.

"Reborn? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I thought you might be saying something stupid, so I came here to check up on you. And I was right, as usual." Reborn smirked. "Of course you belong in this room; you're the 10th boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Tsuna. And you're going to have to get used to it if you want to get anything done around here. There's a stack of papers waiting for you at your desk."

"B..But.." Tsuna started to argue.

"Well, I can give you training instad of paperworks, if you want." Reborn smirked, as Leon turned into a gun. Reborn pointed it at Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"HIIE! Okay, Reborn! I'll just do it!" Tsuna waved his hands up in the air and ran towards the desk. There was already a pen and the first stack of paperworks he had to do; most of them were about the expenses on the Inheritance Ceremony, and the expenses of the plane tickets for Hibari-san and Mukuro's trip back to Namimori.

The servant looked at Reborn curiously, and then back at Tsuna. He pointed at the Decimo dumbfounded. Even though he knew that pointing was rude; especially to the boss of Vongola, he couldn't help himself. He had never seen a sight like this. Reborn just smirked at the servant's reaction, and explained to the servant that this was normal. The servant was skeptical at first, but after a few seconds, he nodded to show that he understood, and excused himself out of the room. Reborn smirked again as he saw the servant leave.

* * *

><p>"Whew, It's all done." Tsuna put down his pencil after the last sheet of paper was signed. He had grown used to the stack of papers since he had done paperworks with Iemitsu for about a month before, but he couldn't imagine that there could be this many stacks of papers that he had to complete. It had taken Tsuna about 4 hours to finish all of it.<p>

Reborn smirked. "Not bad, Dame-Tsuna. Now, run a hundred laps around the mansion."

"HEHH?!" Tsuna threw back his head in despair.

* * *

><p>"Hime! Where are you going!" Gamma tried to reach out for Yuni's hand, but Yuni had been walking too fast for Gamma to catch up with.<p>

Yuni turned her head to face Gamma. "To Sawada-san's! I have made a meeting with them today. I need to warn them." She said, and started walking faster, her cape blowing in the wind.

"Hime! What in the world are you talking about!" Gamma ruffled through his hair with his right hand, and started to run towards Yuni, who was walking faster than ever.

* * *

><p>After Tsuna was done with the hundredth lap, he saw someone familiar outside the gates of the Mansion. He ran toward the familiar looking girl, who was outside the gates with a blonde man. A limousine was parked outside the gates and the guards were trying their best to guard the gates, while the blond man was trying his best to persuade them to let the girl through; first by words, then by force. But since they were Vongola's guards, they were not easy to go through.<p>

"Yuni! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said towards the gate. The guards instantaneously recognized who was at the gates, and tried to persuade Tsuna to stay back.

"Decimo! Please, don't!"

"Huh? But they're.." He looked at the guards in confusion.

"No, it's okay. Let them in." A voice from behind Tsuna said. Tsuna turned his body around to see who it was.

"Re..Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. At the name, the guards became wide-eyed at the name of the greatest hitman in the world. The guards nodded, and opened the gates for Yuni and the blond man, which was Gamma. Yuni and Gamma walked towards Tsuna and Reborn, and theyou all greeted each other. After a long greet, there was silence.

"Dame-Tsuna, aren't you going to greet our guests?" Reborn smirked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Reborn dumbfounded.

"Aren't you?" Reborn kicked Tsuna in the cheeks, and Tsuna's upper body went haywire. His lower body did not budge. The guards, Yuni, and Gamma was horrified at the sight, while Tsuna took the blow like he had gotten used to it; there was almost no mark on his face except for the tiny red footprint on his cheeks. Everybody's mouth gaped open.

Tsuna stood up. "Okay, okay, Reborn." Then Reborn turned around and lead the way. Tsuna and Yuni followed Reborn and talked for what seemed like eons, with Gamma at Yuni's left.

They entered a very large room that had a long table about the length of the whole room and three dozen chairs as the room's only furniture. The walls were chocolate brown, just like the furniture, and the walls were sparkling white. When Tsuna entered the room, he also noticed that Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, Chrome, Dino-san, and Byakuran was here.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Onii-san! Dino-san! And Byakuran?! Why are all of you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn-kun and Yuni-chan called for us," Byakuran smiled innocently.

"Take a seat, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn gestured to the table. While Tsuna wanted to reject and ask what was going on, he obeyed anyways at the thought of what Reborn might do to him if he refused right now. He took a seat between Yamamoto and Gokudera, who had left a seat for him. He saw Yuni and Gamma sit next to Byakuran. On the right side sat Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Chrome, and Dino while on the left side, sat Byakuran, Yuni, Gamma, Ryohei and Reborn.

"Okay. Everybody. Remember when I told all of you about a year ago, when Yuni had dreamed of a threat to Vongola?" Reborn started. Everybody nodded at his words. "Well, it seems that not is it only a threat to the Vongola, it is also a threat to all of the underworld." Everybody's eyes became wide-eyed at this statement, except for a specific Sin Guardian.

Ryohei looked at Reborn puzzled. "So what does this mean?" He asked.

"I think Yuni might be able to answer that better than me. Yuni, if you please." Reborn said.

Yuni nodded. "Yes, Uncle Reborn." She then paused for a few seconds before she carried on to her next sentence.

"I have had a continuous dream for the past week, which I suspect as a prophecy. I have pieced together information based on what I was given in the dreams, and I have been led to one conclusion." Yuni looked down at her hands on the table. Then, she looked at all the members in the meeting eye to eye. "Soon, there will be a war against a group of masked women. They will be attacking us with enemy Famiglias at their side to support them in taking over the underworld globally, although the forces at Italy and Japan will be the strongest."

"And do you know when it's going to start?" Reborn asked Yuni. Yuni nodded.

"It will be about 6 months to 1 year later." Yuni said. Tsuna was surprised at the time they had before something big will start; usually, he would be given only a week or a month, at best, to prepare for a catastrophe.

"And do you know what kind of arms they had? If it is such a big threat that it would appear in your dream, then they must be a very powerful force." Reborn asked.

Yuni shook her head. "I'm sorry.. I couldn't see the fights; all I saw in my dream was talking to all of you here today, and what the masked women had done to proclaim war against the Vongola and its alliance Famiglias."

"Which is?" Reborn asked. Yuni started to fiddle with her hands as if in a state of distress, and started to clench her hands into fists, although it stopped when her fingers became parallel to her knuckles.

"Kidnapping me." Yuni said. Everybody's eyes became wide at the words. There was a moment of silence.

"T..That can't be.." Tsuna finally said to break the silence. "And Yuni's visions are always right, so.."

Gamma stood up and slammed the table. "I don't approve of this! Why must Hime.." Gamma bit his lips.

"I'm determined to do this." Yuni's eyes shone with resolve. "Gamma, not only is this a war for the Vongola, it will also be a war that will decide on the fate of the world. Please don't worry too much about me." Yuni smiled with all her might. "It's going to be all right. I have comrades and allies that I can count on when I need help." At the words, Gamma slowly slid back to his seat, biting his lip.

"And Yuni, why did you only request these members to talk with? If this is a global war, then.." Reborn asked. Reborn had gotten a call from Yuni today, to tell only the members that were in the room to meet today. No one else had been even given a hint about it. Yuni smiled.

"Because even if I do create alliances with other Famiglias, I still won't do it as good as Sawada-san would be able to." Yuni said. At the words, all the members in the room except for Tsuna nodded at her comment.

"HEHH?! ME?" Tsuna screamed.

"Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked Tsuna in the cheeks, although Reborn had been across the table at the other side of the room.

"ITE!"

Gamma crossed his arms and burrowed his brows in confusion. "I still don't get who and what kin of man this Vongola 10th is supposed to be." He said.

"Oi!" Gokudera said to Gamma, clenching his fists. "Jyuu-Daime is a very humble man that does not overestimate about his strengths! That is why he is a very admirable person and is fit to be the Vongola Boss!" Gokudera spat out to Gamma. Sweatdrops appeared at the back of everybody's heads except for Gokudera.

"Anyways! We can't have Yuni-chan kidnapped!" Byakuran smiled through his eyes and mouth. "So, I'll guard you 24/7, Yuni-chan, Ne? Don't worry." Byakuran put his right arm on Yuni's shoulders. Yuni froze at Byakuran's actions. A murderous aura oozed out of Gamma.

"No, that can't do, Byakuran. We can't escape fate. It's not like a parallel world. It's going to happen, no matter what." Yuni said. Everyone became silent at Yuni's words. "But I'll be okay. I have a feeling that they want something from me, so they won't treat me too harshly." Yuni smiled forcefully. Everyone looked at her with shock and admiration.

"But.. the masked women.." Tsuna began to say. "That must mean.."

"The Cervello." Reborn finished the sentence for Tsuna. Tsuna nodded, and fiddled around with his fingers.

_Who are they?__ And w__hat are they up to?_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! If you liked this story, please go ahead and FavoriteFollow! (please?)_

_If you have any questions, comments, considerations, suggestions, praise, constructive criticism, or anything else to say to me, then please PM me or put it on the reviews! If yours is a question, or a suggestion, then I will PM you back! _

_Thank you, and Ciao Ciao!_


End file.
